Frollo's Choice
by GraceEliza123
Summary: When Frollo meets Persephone, he never anticipated he was capable of falling in love. As Frollo begins to glimpse Persephone returning his affections, it is then that he encounters Esmeralda, fiery, defiant and Persephone's complete opposite. Will Frollo succumb to his burning desire or a maiden who could be his salvation?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters created by Victor Hugo or Dinsey's adaptation of his novel, the only characters owned by me are those I have created. Also some of the scenes are direct quotes from the movie to fit in with the fic. I make no claims that those lines are mine!_**

**_What would happen if Frollo fell in love before he met Esmeralda? Find out in my fanfic! Reviews are appreciated!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

I had awoken early today to visit the Archdeacon on a matter which was plaguing my mind.

The matter of sanctuary.

I believed that the heathen's who turned to the church simply in the hour of need, did not deserve the right to remain safe in God's house when they constantly divulged in sin.

Unfortunately I needed the Archdeacon's approval and he was being extremely difficult on the subject.

"But Frollo you do not understand-" The Archdeacon began

"Oh I understand perfectly well, however I do not wish for you to keep offering sanctuary to these…" I waved my hand in the air dismissively "Vermin" I finished

"But it is their right-"

"They do not deserve such a right" I said curtly thinking of every other possible task I could be doing besides wasting my breath with this moron.

It was at that moment that a gentle voice interrupted my thunderous thoughts.

"Archdeacon" It chimed as beautiful as a bell of Notre Dame.

I turned to face the owner of such a voice and was greeted with the sight of a young woman so beautiful, for one moment I believed her to be an angel. Yet she was very real and stood nervously before the Archdeacon and myself.

This angel was breathtakingly beautiful with flawless ivory skin heightened by her choice of a pale blue gown. Her eyes however were a blue abyss of innocence that instantly captivated you, except when your eyes wandered to her soft white blonde curls framing her heart shaped face.

"Persephone" The Archdeacon said affectionately "This is Judge Claude Frollo, he was just leaving"

I shot the Archdeacon a loathsome look as he knew that the matter of sanctuary was far from over, before my attention returned to this beauty Persephone, it seemed very fitting somehow that she was named after a goddess.

Persephone's eyes widened slightly at the mention of my name and she hastily curtsied "I am truly sorry, your honour I did not realise it was you"

I smiled at this little beauty amused at her show of reverence toward me "Do not distress yourself I was just discussing with the Archdeacon that he should no longer allow sanctuary in order to keep our Notre Dame pure"

Oddly enough Persephone looked panicked before the Archdeacon took her hand "Don't worry my child I will not allow such a thing to happen" He then smiled triumphantly at me "Persephone is here under sanctuary Frollo"

I paused for a moment in shock. This girl before me looked the very definition of virtue, how could she have possibly committed a crime and let alone run from justice.

My heart hardened toward her, she had deceived me. "What crime have you committed?" I asked her coldly

"None, your honour" She hastily whispered and I saw her limbs begin to shake with fear. This always amused me that they could fear me but not the God they turned their backs to, when he would be the one to judge them in their next life.

"They why do you claim sanctuary?" I posed this question to her slightly intrigued by her answer

"I have been falsely accused" Persephone replied

"Oh what crime?" I asked bored with these minimalistic answer  
s  
"Witchcraft" She choked

I stared at this girl fascinated. She was accused of one of the worst crimes a woman could commit and yet I believed her that she was innocent. I had witnessed dishonesty when the dregs of human kind were brought before me and Persephone was displaying nothing but honesty, her innocent eyes bored into my very soul entreating me.

"I believe you are innocent" I assured her

"You do?" She asked astonished

"Yes I have sentenced many witches and you, my dear are their complete opposite"

"Thank you" Persephone smiled and my heart melted slightly at the warmth she radiated.

"How did you come to be accused of such a heinous crime?" I asked

"Oh my mother was a witch, she was sentenced to death not three days ago by yourself, but a woman who despises me saw my mother's crimes as a way to dispose of me, so she went to your guards and informed them that I had followed in my mother's footsteps. Naturally they came to arrest me and knowing I was innocent I ran to the sanctuary of Notre Dame, knowing that in my innocence God would protect me"

"You poor creature" I said putting my arm around her and escorting her away from the astounded expression of the Archdeacon "I can pardon you if you desire, so you can leave Notre Dame" I asked her whilst I tried to prevent my eyes from lingering on the curve of her breasts.

"That is very kind of you Frollo but unfortunately your guards burned down my home and I have no income to provide for myself" She bit her lip "The only job a girl like me could get would be in a brothel"

I felt alarmed at the prospect of Persephone turning to such a vulgar way of life and my hand on her small shoulder tightened. She should belong to a righteous man alone and not under any circumstances be an object of licentious men's desire.

"No I will not allow you to do such a thing, a delicate flower like you should not turn to such sin"

"You are very kind just as Quasimodo says you are" She said looking up at me with those blue eyes as endless as the sky, it nearly took my breath away.

"You have met him and do not fear him?" I asked quickly to regain my composure

"No he is a gentle soul in need of company, so I graciously thank you for your offer however Notre Dame is my home now and Quasi is my friend"

"Will you not miss your old life?"

"No it was full of sorrow" Persephone breathed

We had unconsciously reached Notre Dame's grand doors. My hand reluctantly released her shoulders, my fingers longing to pull her into the safety of my embrace where no one could ever mistreat her. I quickly chastised my thoughts and took a step away from her.

"This is where we part" Persephone smiled but her eyes betrayed the slightest amount of disappointment.

"It is indeed" I replied before continuing "I will be returning this evening to dine with Quasimodo, perhaps you would like to join us? I can only begin to imagine what rations the church must force upon you"

Persephone giggled and I found myself smiling too.

"I would love that thank you" Persephone smiled "You're not as cruel as everyone says, you pleasantly surprised me Judge Frollo" She turned and walked back toward the Archdeacon who was looking on in shock. I smirked at him and exited Notre Dame.


	2. Chapter 2

I returned to Notre Dame after an agonisingly long day.

The sky was inky black with the occasional star illuminating the darkness, such beauty I thought, God truly had made a masterpiece.

And then he had made the monsters, and I was on my way to visiting one now.

How had a monster like Quasimodo befriended such a creature as Persephone? Surely she would have fled from his misshapen form and yet she informed me they were friends.

Then again God works in mysterious ways; perhaps this was a sign of some sort. By Persephone not fleeing from my greatest shame then maybe she was capable of handling the truth of the world and my role in it…one day.

I entered Notre Dame but I did not get very far before a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.

A pure woman's voice was echoing around Notre Dame, the singing was so angelic I was astounded to witness that it belonged to an actual human.

But not just any human, it belonged to Persephone.

She was stood with her hymn book unleashing her unearthly voice before the statue of Maria.

Her white blonde curls shone in the candlelight as if heavenly light was shining down on her, my god, how had I not encountered her before? I simply stood and listened to her beautiful voice, observing her not waver in a single note no matter how high it went.

Her voice made me feel at peace and all my anger and despair I felt after today, slowly began to ebb away. But all too soon she finished her song and closed her hymn book, placing it gently down beside the statue before crossing herself and turning away.

I shook myself and marched toward her "Persephone" I called pleased at how calm and assured my voice was.

She spun around her eyes resembling that of a frightened doe "Judge Frollo" She cried alarmed

"You sing beautifully" I complimented her, smiling at the blush that appeared on her pale cheeks.

"T-thank you" She stuttered nervously tucking a golden curl behind her ear.

"Shall we join Quasimodo?" I asked a smirk playing on my lips

"Yes" She breathed the blush I had caused still remained on her cheeks.

I offered my arm for her and she took it without hesitating. I smiled triumphantly as I escorted her toward the tower steps, her small elegant hand clutching my arm.

When we reached the entrance to the tower I released her arm and motioned for her to lead the way up the stairs. The blush had left her cheeks and she smiled shyly at me before lifting her skirts and ascending up the stairs.

"Where did you learn to sing so fine?" I questioned her as I followed her skirts

"Oh no one taught me, my father taught me to read, speak and write Latin however neither he nor my mother ever taught me to sing"

"Yes your mother, you informed me this morning that I had sentenced her, what was her name?"

"Dubois our last name is Dubois" Persephone said shakily

It was then I remembered the case.

The witch had been captured after her neighbours had heard screaming and broke into the house. The screaming had come from the witch's daughter, a girl not yet twenty, the witch in her blind rage was trying to sacrifice her daughter to perform some heathen ritual. The neighbours had informed me they had found the girl tied down and in a hysterical state therefore I thought it wise for her not to testify.

"It was you" I whispered astonished "You were the witch's daughter, the girl they heard screaming"

"Yes" She came to a halt on the stairs and turned to me "Please Frollo can we change the topic of our conversation?" To my horror she was crying.

I put down the basket I was carrying and took her fragile hands in my own "Persephone it was never my intention to upset you"

"I know it is just a distressing issue" Her voice wavered slightly

I lifted my finger to her cheek and wiped away one of her pearly tears. Persephone's body stiffened at my touch. I slowly, as if possessed, turned my hand and stroked her soft cheek, amazed at its delicacy.

Persephone's blue eyes gazed into my cold grey ones before she pressed her cheek further against my hand. Her free hand reached up and placed itself on top of my mine and she closed her eyes.

"Frollo" Persephone whispered

"Persephone" I sighed removing me hand "Quasimodo will be waiting"

She held my gaze for a moment before turning and ascending up the stairs. I followed her reluctantly. My thoughts were racing with a longing to pull Persephone into my arms, to kiss away those tears, to swear I would make her mine before God.

But she was so very young and I well…my age far exceeded hers. I doubted whether she would want me, when she could find a young and handsome suitor with one look from her beautiful eyes.

"Persephone!" Cried Quasimodo's exited voice as we reached his loft.

"Quasi" Persephone responded affectionately and embraced the bell ringer. Not a trace of fear or revulsion touched her eyes; I could see simply from that why this monster clearly adored her.

My anger flared at the way he looked at Persephone and how he could dare taint her purity with his vulgar self.

"Master" Quasimodo smiled at me taking the basket from me.

"Good evening Quasimodo" I replied before seating myself besides Persephone at the table.

"Quasi are you sure you don't want my help?" Persephone asked as the misshapen boy removed the food from the basket.

"Oh no, let me do this, you showed me how to use charcoal so in return I serve you"

"Charcoal?" I queried

Persephone's attention returned to me. Her eyes were filled with enthusiasm.

"Yes I taught Quasi how to use charcoal when I was sketching earlier"

"You draw?"

"Yes she's wonderful, Master" Quasimodo informed me whilst he placed the wine down.

"Perhaps you could show me" I smiled and took a sip of my wine.

Persephone rose and retrieved a collection of parchment.

She placed them before me. "They are exquisite" I said examining a sketch of the view from Notre Dame, then one of a stained glass window and as I turned another over it took me a moment to realise that Persephone had sketched me.

She had made me far more handsome than I actually was, however she had captured my eyes eerily perfectly. There was a proudness embedded in them, a resigned coldness and then a flicker of passion. A passion for what Persephone had left open for interpretation.

Persephone hastily snatched the sketch from me "I'm sorry you weren't meant to see that one" She gathered the others in her arms whilst I refrained from laughing at her embarrassment.

Persephone entered a room which I assumed was her quarters. Why on earth had the Archdeacon placed her up in the bell tower?

Quasimodo placed the food down before me and flung himself down on a stool he had dragged over. He went to start eating and I slapped my hand down on his own.

"Show some manners Quasimodo!" I hissed "Wait for Persephone"

Quasimodo looked up at me ashamed "I'm sorry master"

"You are forgiven" I retorted

Persephone returned a slight flush remained on her cheeks before she gently sat at my side once more.


	3. Chapter 3

We had finished the meal I had brought and my eyes were growing heavy with the need to sleep. It was that ridiculous Festival of Fools tomorrow and I needed my rest to endure that.

"Sadly I must leave you, I shall visit in the morning before I attend the festival" I rose and Persephone and Quasimodo did too.

"I'll escort you out" Persephone said hastily. I looked curiously at her but I did not question her decision, I was quite pleased that she wished to not part with my company just yet.

Quasimodo looked confused at Persephone for a moment, not quite comprehending why she would wish to escort me as I clearly did not need to be.

"I would be grateful for your company" I smiled at Persephone and she in turn smiled timidly back.

"Goodbye Quasimodo" I said to the hunchback glad to part from his company. It was always a chore listening to him drone on about his bells or stone friends.

I turned and began to descend with Persephone at my heels. After we were out of Quasimodo's hearing range I heard Persephone take a breath as if she was about to speak and after a moment she released it therefore remaining silent.

I sighed. I was just about to speak when Persephone bet me too it.

"Thank you for the meal" She started "And I'm sorry as well about my sketch of you, I never intended for you to see it"

I smirked "Why ever not?" I questioned "It was very good although you did make me more handsome than I actually am"

"I disagree" Persephone retorted

"Oh you do?" I grinned

"Well…um...I mean-" She stuttered

"Do not worry Persephone I knew exactly what you meant" I chuckled

"Are you laughing at me Judge Claude Frollo?" Persephone asked mock horror in her voice

"Never" I responded glad that some of her shyness had left her.

We reached the ground floor, there was always something eerie about Notre Dame at night with the candles casting odd shadows and the utter silence made every breath echo around the high ceilings. Persephone sensed it too and she pressed closer to me.

"I never liked Notre Dame as a child" I informed Persephone

"Truly?" Persephone asked surprised "I always assumed the reverent Judge Frollo would never fear the house of God"

"As a child everything about Notre Dame was hostile and foreboding" I confessed

"My father brought me here when I was a child before...he passed" She paused "My mother never recovered from the loss"

"I am truly sorry about your mother, Persephone" I said honestly. A witch always destroyed the lives of those around them.

"I assume it is all part of God's plan" She sighed.

I looked at her distraught expression and could no longer stand it; I pulled her into my embrace.

I wrapped my arms around her slender body and pressed my face into her cloud of blonde curls, inhaling her intoxicating scent. Persephone's delicate hands rested against my chest and she buried her face into my robes.

We remained like this for several minutes, just clinging onto each other both needing the comfort of another human being.

"Frollo!"

I lifted my head in the direction of the voice and witnessed the Archdeacon marching toward us. I released Persephone and she hastily stepped away from me, her eyes fixed upon the floor.

"Archdeacon" I responded coldly

"Persephone my child it's late I suggest you retire" The Archdeacon said curtly to Persephone.

"Yes goodnight Archdeacon" Her blue eyes looked into mine guiltily "Judge Frollo" She hastily retreated. I watched her leave my anger rising slightly at the Archdeacon's interruption, but just before she began her climb back up the tower, she glanced at me one last time. I smiled.

"Frollo I don't appreciate your behaviour toward Persephone, she is young and bound to make mistakes but you should not encourage her" The Archdeacon began angrily

"She is not a child" I sighed

"She is a daughter of the church and one of the few innocents left in the world. I do not wish to see her tainted" The Archdeacon actually pointed his finger accusingly at me.

"How dare you-"

"Keep your distance Frollo" He hissed

"Listen to me carefully Archdeacon. I have followed your orders several times over the years, but trust when I say that I will not 'keep my distance' from Persephone" I sneered

"I have grown rather fond of her" I chuckled "As for her purity I fully intend to preserve it" I finished, interlocking my fingers to stop them from reaching out and strangling this fool.

Who did he think he was telling me what I should do and not do? If it was a matter of the church I would understand but Persephone…an image of her innocent gaze flashed in my mind. She was so very beautiful, so pure I believed God had brought her to me for a reason.

"She is a child"

"She is a young woman capable of choosing her own path" I said exasperated

"I'm warning you Frollo-"

"And I am warning you Archdeacon do not cross words with me on this matter again" I opened Notre Dame's ornate door.

"Frollo-"

I shot the Archdeacon a venomous look and the words died in his throat. I exited Notre Dame a triumphant grin on my lips.

Persephone would be mine.

* * *

_**So what do you think so far? Do you think Frollo will have Persephone for himself? After all he hasn't met Esmeralda yet!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's late morning before the festival and Frollo is feeling generous!**_

* * *

"I brought you this" I handed Persephone a box.

She opened it curiously, glancing at my amused expression in the process. Persephone gasped as she revealed its contents.

Inside was a simple white dress, it was conservative with long sleeves that flowed outward at the writs and a long hemline.

The dress had not cost me much expense however I assumed from Persephone's expression it was the most expensive gift she had ever received.

"Frollo, I can't except this"

"Nonsense" I tittered

"It must have cost-"

"Do not concern yourself with the expense, it was not an outrageous price"

"But-"

"No more protesting, I will not hear it. Now please go put it on for me"

Persephone smiled radiantly before tilting toward me on her tiptoes and placing a feather light kiss on my cheek. "Thank you" She breathed and danced away holding the dress close to her.

I brought my hand to my cheek where she had kissed me, surprised slightly at Persephone's forwardness.

It was at that moment that Quasimodo came labouring toward me, talking to the gargoyles.

"Good morning, Quasimodo" I interrupted and he came to a startled halt.

"Good morning, Master" He replied hastily

"My dear boy whomever are you talking to?" I asked feigning interest

"My friends" He stuttered

"I see" I placed my hand on one of his gargoyles "And what are your friends made of Quasimodo?"

"Stone"

"Can stone talk?"

"No it can't"

"That's right you're a smart lad" I paused "Now lunch"

I seated myself at Quasimodo's table wondering if Persephone's dress fit her, I had queried the dress maker on the measurements if it did not fit I would be returning it with a few choice words.

"Shall we review your alphabet today" I asked Quasimodo unenthusiastically

"Yes, Master I would like that very much"

"Very well. A?"

"Abomination"

"B?"

"Blasphemy"

"C?"

"Contrition" He stuttered

"D?"

"Damnation"

"E?"

"Eternal damnation"

"Good. F?"

"Festival"

I spat out my drink.

"Forgiveness" Quasimodo said panicked

"You said festival" I growled

"No!" He cried

"You were thinking about going to the festival"

Imagine my humiliation if he attended, I would never live it down.

"I just that you go every year" Quasimodo said hastily

"I am a public official I must go! But I don't enjoy a moment. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor" It displeased me just imagining attending the festival later today, let alone contending with Quasimodo's attendance.

"I didn't mean to upset you Master"

"Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?" I asked him feigning my concern for his welfare

"I'm sorry sir" He apologised

"Oh my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there, I do…I do" I paused "The world is cruel, the world is wicked. It is I alone whom you can trust in this whole city!"

I hesitated thinking how I could turn this lecture to my advantage "I am your only friend" I added removing Persephone from the equation hoping this monster would believe me.

Quasimodo looked downhearted so I continued "I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you" Much to my inconvenience I did all this. "I who look upon you without fear" I stroked his cheek masking my revulsion.

"How can I protect you boy, unless you always stay in here, away in here?" I questioned "Now remember what I taught you Quasimodo, you are deformed"

"I am deformed" He echoed

"And you are ugly"

"And I am ugly"

"And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity, you do not comprehend!"

"You are my one defender" Quasimodo sighed

"Out there they'll revile you as a monster"

"I am a monster"

"Out there they will hate with scorn and jeer"

"Only a monster" Quasimodo mumbled to himself

"Why invite their calumny and consternation?" I said raising my hands in the air exasperated "Stay in here, be faithful to me-"

"I'm faithful-"

"Grateful to me-"

"I'm grateful"

"Do as I say. Obey and…" I picked up a figurine of him "Stay in here!" I growled placing his little figurine on the model of Notre Dame

I could not begin to imagine the public reaction if they saw this monster let alone knew I kept him.

"Stay where?" Persephone chimed

I turned and was greeted by the divine beauty of her. I had bought this dress believing it to be conservative when in fact it made her look like a siren.

The dress clung to every curve of her delicious body, her breasts were pushed upward forming, distracting, perfect half-moons. Persephone had tied the curls back that fell upon her face, resulting in her curls tumbling down her back like spun gold.

"How do I look?" She asked shyly

"As radiant as a goddess, in your case Persephone herself"

She looked at the ground then quickly back up at me, her golden eyelashes catching the light as they fluttered.

"Thank you it's wonderful" She beamed

"You look very pretty" Quasimodo interrupted and to my dismay Persephone flushed at his praise.

"Thank you, my friend" Persephone walked to his side "Now who has to stay in here? I assume you were talking about me considering I'm the only one of us claiming sanctuary"

"No Frollo was just telling me that it would be silly to go to the festival" He said downhearted.

"Oh Quasi, I have to agree" Persephone said and I smirked.

"The world is too cruel of a place for people like us Quasimodo. Perhaps someday the world will be fairer and we can stand in the sun then watching as many festivals as we desire" Persephone rested her hand on the monsters cheek and jealously ignited within me.

"I would like that" Quasimodo replied sheepishly

Persephone stepped backward closer to me and I was unable to prevent myself from placing my hand on the small of her back possessively.

I did not like her relationship with Quasimodo; I would have to find a way to remove her from him.

Persephone smiled up at me, those blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Everything I tell you boy I do for your own good" I informed Quasimodo turning away with Persephone at my side "Remember Quasimodo this is your sanctuary"

I said nothing as Persephone headed down the stairs with me, pleased that she had chosen not to comfort Quasimodo but instead remain with me.

"I wish the world was not a dark, cruel place then people like us would not have to hide away in the safety of the church" Persephone sighed

"Unfortunately my dear it shall never be so long as the heathen's disease this city"

"Perhaps someday when we are wiser and when the world is older, they will no longer turn away from the almighty and then perhaps peace and beauty will come to us all someday"

"Noble sentiments but I believe the gypsies do not share your outlook. So until then I shall pursue to rid Paris of the gypsies, they are the source of the corruption after all. In fact I have hired a new Captain of the Guard to aid me"

"Really? What happened to the last one?"

"He had to go away for a while" I lied not wanting to scare her with the truth that he was being whipped for disappointing me.

"Oh" She paused "The world is lucky to have men like you Frollo, to help us see right from wrong"

"Indeed it is and to protect innocents such as yourself"

"You have done enough for me Frollo, you don't have to protect me"

"Oh but I do" I turned and Persephone fell into me, I managed to keep my balance so I did not go toppling down the stairs, holding onto Persephone at the same time. Her hands gripped my shoulders and I frowned at her my hands holding her waist "You see what I mean about protecting you?"

Persephone giggled, it was a beautiful sound, infectious in fact and I grinned in response.

"Well it's good to know you'll always catch me when I fall"

"Hmmm well for now I have to leave you, duty calls, but I will visit you later"

"I would like that right now though I am just going to see the Archdeacon I fear he may scold me for last night"

"Ah yes you might be correct in that assumption"

"Did he reprimand you when I left last night"

"He tried" I smirked

"He was brave to cross words with the mighty Minister of Justice, I know I wouldn't dare" Persephone smiled

"Smart girl"

"Well goodbye Judge Frollo and wish me luck"

"Good luck, my dear" Persephone turned from me but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back "You look exquisite...my Persephone" I whispered in her ear before releasing her and turning on my heel.

I smirked as I walked away from her, knowing Persephone was routed to the spot where I had left her.

* * *

**_A few things that Persephone says are quotes from the deleted song 'Someday' which was initially going to replace 'God help the outcasts'_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_I think it's time to hear from Persephone._**

* * *

He had called me his.

I was sure of it. I stared at him as he walked away, the frightening Judge Frollo who had sent shivers down my spine when he had whispered my name, but not out of fear.

I shouldn't have allowed myself to fall for him, he was of a much higher status than me, I was claiming sanctuary and I had no dowry. I had no hope of him ever taking me as his wife and I would _not_ become his mistress.

You fool Persephone! I turned in search of the Archdeacon, knowing he was going to reprimand me for my behaviour. And who would blame him really? After all I was embracing the Judge like a harlot in the dead of night.

I found the Archdeacon lighting candles, I cleared my throat nervously and shifted from foot to foot.

"Ah Persephone I wondered where you were my child"

"Judge Frollo visited I saw that he was looked after"

The Archdeacon sighed

"That is precisely why I wanted to speak to you"

Oh no.

"Oh?"

"I don't like the way the judge looks at you"

I laughed "Oh Archdeacon I have had far worse"

"But to find you, a young and beautiful girl in his arms late at night, I would not wish for you to be taken advantage of"

"What are you implying Archdeacon?" I asked coldly

"That you should tread carefully not all men can resist a temptation such as yourself"

"What about me, do you not trust me?" I asked indignantly

"Where did you get that dress Persephone?" The Archdeacon queried

I flushed.

"This is what I mean my child, don't allow yourself to be beguiled with Frollo's charms, he is extremely influential and I fear if you refused him he may become…a force to be reckoned with. Frollo is not known for his kindness I wonder how long his will last with you"

"What a wicked thing to say!" I cried marching away from him, not wanting to listen to anymore.

I knew he was right but I would not allow myself to believe what he was saying, after all what kind of woman would I be falling for someone so utterly cruel as everyone says Frollo is?

The Archdeacon followed closely behind me.

"Persephone please listen my child I am trying to warn you, this path you are on will only bring you pain"

I spun around to face him; my fists clenched at my sides "I have known you since I was a child and you don't trust me when a man shows me kindness. You think I will simply give my virtue away to any man?"

"No I don't but Persephone, Frollo isn't just any man" The Archdeacon said softly his eyes imploring me to heed his warning, but I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"He is man, a mortal like us all" I said dismissively

"With extreme power"

"So?"

"Please Persephone distance yourself from him; I couldn't stand to watch you get hurt"

"You won't"

"Persephone please"

I stormed away back up the tower, the hundred and fifty steps which always hurt my calves. I don't know how Frollo had coped for twenty years.

Tears poured unwillingly down my cheeks. I was such a fool for getting myself in this mess. I ran to my room, flinging myself on my bed not caring if Quasimodo saw me.

It was typical of me to escape from one disaster straight into another. I allowed myself to indulge in some self-pity it was the least I deserved after everything I'd been through, I mean my own mother had tried to kill me. A shiver ran down my spine at that memory and I quickly forced it out of my head, I needed to think of anything else but that.

Frollo's expression when he saw me in this dress entered my head. I sighed. I was in love with Frollo I couldn't deny it but I didn't know why I loved him, all I knew was I held my breath every time he approached, butterflies filled my stomach and then there was the desire I felt for him to reach out and claim me as his own. Which, to my joy, he had earlier 'my Persephone' his magnificent voice had whispered in my ear.

Nevertheless I knew of his cruelty, I understood why he wanted to rid Paris of the gypsies although I myself saw no need for it, but I did not agree with the way Frollo's guards handled matters. The horrific stories of the torture people have endured in the Palace of Justice is used to scare children into behaving, however they are often frightfully true. How could a man who had shown me nothing but -and Quasimodo for that matter- kindness be as evil as they say?

It must simply be fantasy.

I left my room searching for Quasimodo; I might ask him to show me how he carved the little people for his model of Paris. It would distract him from thoughts of going to the festival.

"Quasi?" I called

There was no response

"Quasimodo!" I cried louder  
Still no response.

Oh no, I frantically began to search for him calling his name. There was no answer and I couldn't find him anywhere. A horrible thought entered my head; he can't have possibly gone to the festival! I sprinted out of the bell tower and continued running until I reached Notre Dame's doors.

I hesitated I was still under sanctuary.

But I had to find Quasi before anyone else did, who knew what could happen to him? I pulled open to door and sprinted into the crowds.

* * *

***Note what the Archdeacon says!**

_**What do you think of Persephone? Let's hope she doesn't get caught by the guards!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Please let me know what you think!_**

**_And welcome to the festival of fools! We are back to Frollo's perspective and here is Esmeralda!_**

* * *

She exploded onto the stage in a cloud of red smoke.

I felt my mouth hang open at the sight of her, La Esmeralda. A lustful beauty with a glorious mane of ebony waves, her flesh was rich and exotic nothing like Persephone's ivory skin.

As she danced I was bewitched, I had witnessed gypsies dance in the streets before but they all paled in comparison to her. I shook myself to regain some composure, I was a public official I must remain aloof of all this festival nonsense.

"Look at that disgusting display" I called to the Captain.

However I did not find myself repulsed by this gypsy beauty. I felt entranced and this heightened as she danced toward me, kicking high in the air. No doubt showing off. She seated herself before me wrapping her scarf around me.

I was utterly spellbound by her eyes; they were fierce emerald jewels framed with rich dark lashes. Before I could lean in closer to the girl she pushed my hat down over my eyes and the crowd chortled with laughter.

Anger flared within me, how dare she attempt to get the better of me! I continued to watch her dance but less engrossed, likening her to Persephone who was certainly not as arrogant as this seductress.

Persephone was far more divinely beautiful whilst this gypsy was more mystical as if she was a figment of every man's lustful desire. That repelled me; I would not be associating my intellectual mind with this vulgar horde by desiring her.

My thoughts held an image of Persephone in my mind. My pure, pious Persephone, who was a far cry from this heathen creature.

"Frollo!"

Persephone voice called to me, I listened in disbelief surely that was too real to be in my mind. But why on earth would Persephone attend this ghastly festival, it was no place for her.

"Frollo!" Her voice squeaked again.

I turned my attention away from the sordid display and my eyes were met with the sight of Persephone pushing her way through the throng of peasants.

"Frollo!" She cried. I was alarmed by the fact that she was outside of sanctuary when I had not yet cleared her. Who would she be as foolish as to leave her refuge?

"Persephone what are you doing outside of Notre Dame?" I asked pulling her up onto my stand.

"It's Quasimodo" She said out of breath "He's missing I'm scared he's here at the festival"

"He would not dare defy me" I assumed staring at Persephone, her hand was resting against her chest; clearly she had ran to give me this information. My heart sank at her concern for Quasimodo; I would have to work harder to break their bond.

Persephone gasped her eyes fixed upon something. I looked in the direction she was gaping at aghast, and witnessed Quasimodo being pulled up onto the stage by that gypsy beauty.

"Oh no" Persephone whispered

Rage ignited inside of me at this boys defiance of my command. Had I not raised him as my own son, this monster? I should have drowned him when I had the chance! But I had my revenge when a horrified gasp echoed around the crowd when they realised that monstrosity of a face was no mask. Persephone's hand gripped my arm tightly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please don't panic; we asked for the most hideous face in Paris and here he is" The gypsy leader hastily announced to the crowd "Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame!"

The crowd exploded into thunderous applause and I felt Persephone exhale in relief. I glowered at the beast of man as he waved pathetically at Persephone and me. I would see him pay for this insubordination.

Persephone looked up at me joyfully but her joy quickly died due to the cold fury in my eyes.

"Frollo I'm sure he didn't-"

"Do not defend him" I snarled but felt instantly guilty at her hurt expression "I'm sorry Persephone I should not take my anger out on you"

"I understand" She sighed her gaze returning to Quasimodo. My fingers itched to draw her against me and beg her forgiveness, of all the people in Paris she was the last person I wanted to hurt.

Persephone's body went rigid "No" she cried alarmed.

Someone from the crowd had thrown a rotten tomato at Quasimodo's face and he wiped it from his face dumbstruck as laughter swelled among the crowd.

"Hail to the King!" One of my own guards guffawed and threw another festering vegetable at the hunchback. The side of my mouth curled up in amusement this would certainly teach Quasimodo a lesson.

"Stop!" Persephone cried in vain her voice being lost in laughter

I seated myself watching the crowd tie ropes around Quasimodo; I would have enjoyed it more if it weren't for Persephone estranged protests. Suddenly she went to climb down from the platform and I quickly rose and pulled her back.

"What are you doing I have to help him!" She exclaimed

"You do not know what they will do to you. I will not watch you get hurt" I held on to her arm with an iron grip.

"What about Quasimodo will you watch him be tortured?" She cried her eyes wild with indignation.

"Sir, permission to stop this cruelty" Captain Phoebes interrupted

"In a moment Captain a lesson needs to be learned"

"Frollo!" Persephone began to struggle against my hold but she simply wasn't strong enough.

"Frollo please stop them" Persephone entreated me "Frollo!" She cried sinking to her knees before me "I'm begging you to stop this cruelty, please for me!"  
If I refused her she would never forgive me but this boy didn't deserve my mercy or Persephone's.

"Please" She sobbed and I couldn't resist those tear filled blue eyes any longer.

"As you wish" I sighed

"Thank you I knew you would do the right thing" Persephone exhaled

"Only on your behalf" I muttered

I was just about to turn to the Captain when a hush fell upon the crowd, that gypsy dancer, Esmeralda they called the heathen beauty, had stepped on Quasimodo's platform. She bent before the bell ringer and wiped the rotten tomato juice from his cheek.

"You gypsy girl get down from there at once" I shouted across the crowd pointing at her.

"Yes your honour as soon as I free this poor creature" She replied was fake politeness typical of a gypsy.

"I forbid it!" I yelled. It had to be me to free Quasimodo, to prove that I was the one he should trust, respect and fear. And to also fulfil Persephone's tearful pleas.

The gypsy cut the ropes binding Quasimodo.

At that moment I knew she must pay for defying me, I would not stand for so much disrespect for my authority, especially in front of Persephone.

"How dare you defy me!" I growled

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people, you speak of justice when you are cruel to those most in need of your help-" The Gypsy began tyrannically

"Silence!" I cried

"Justice!" She screamed defiantly

"Mark my word gypsy you will pay for this insolence" I snarled furious

"Then appears we have crowned the wrong fool the only fool I see is you!" The girl removed the crown from Quasimodo's head and threw it in my direction with such fire in her eyes, it was as if she was ignited within with pure rebellion.

"Captain Phoebus arrest her" I ordered.

I would teach this gypsy a lesson. I was sure my cheeks burned with mortification at her display of disrespect. Had I lost control?

Persephone looked at me alarmed "Frollo she-"

"Silence" I hissed at her not wanting to hear her defend the girl. I wanted Persephone's respect and reverence toward me, no one else. Persephone took a step away from me and my feeling of control returned at her display of fear. My attention resumed to the Esmeralda as she exploded in a cloud of red smoke.

"Witchcraft" I hissed instantly pulling Persephone to my side. This was no trick as the other gypsy had used earlier, he had used to trap door but not this witch. She was pretending to use the same technique so I would be foolish enough to believe her not to be a witch. Ah but she had met her match.

My guards began to pursue her and she ran agilely away from them. They were having trouble catching her, it was actually quite amusing to see then humiliated by a simple woman.

Nevertheless my arms still encircled Persephone; one could never be sure what underhand tactics a witch would use to escape my justice.

My eyes became distracted as I gazed at Persephone's white blonde curls; each curl was so unique it was wholly captivating. Her scent was that of a flower, but I could not place it. It could possibly be roses after all she had informed me she had grown them in the past.

Some form of calm washed over me at the feel of Persephone against me and my attention returned to the chase and away from Persephone's crown of golden curls.

My guards were given a long theatrical pole and they galloped in pursuit of the gypsy who lured them straight toward me.

The poll ploughed into the stand, I covered Persephone body with my own to protect her from the falling beams. She screamed whilst my rage intensified, this gypsy girl could have harmed Persephone in her arrogance.

"Are you alright?" I asked Persephone whilst we were surrounded by nothing but purple material, the world seemed miles away at that moment.

I stared into Persephone wanton gaze as she lay underneath me, her breasts one small move away from being exposed, and our legs were tangled together. For a moment I considered what it would be like to return to this each night, to Persephone's open arms.

"Claude" Persephone breathed whilst she caressed my cheek. A shiver ran down my spine at the way she said my name, almost as if it was her prayer.

Her lips were parted as if they were awaiting another's and I unthinkingly brought my mouth down against her rosy lips.

I tasted her sweetness as I kissed her and simultaneously awaked a monster of desire inside of me. I pulled away quickly, alarmed at my display of passion

"Forgive me" I growled

"But-" She began but I pulled us out of the material abyss my utter fury returning.

That witch had created this situation and she would pay dearly for it.

Yet before my eyes Esmeralda disappeared beneath a cloak of material.

How could she have escaped from me, a simple, gypsy witch? I would find her I would make her pay for this.

I called for my horse that was promptly brought before me. I placed my hands on Persephone's waist and lifted her onto my horse, she gasped startled at my boldness.

I mounted my horse aware of my thunderous expression; I grabbed the reins furiously and kicked the stallion's sides. He shot forward alarmed, snorting in protest. I pulled up at the side of Captain Phoebes.

"Find her Captain, I want her alive" I snarled at him. He began giving out orders as I kicked my stallion forward through the crowd.

Persephone neatly wrapped her arms around me and at that moment some of my anger left me as her calm nature soothed me, how was it possible for a woman to provide me with such comfort, simply with one touch?

I halted in front of Quasimodo giving him a loathsome glare which wiped the twisted grin off his face. Before I could abuse his ears Persephone spoke.

"How could you do that Quasimodo?" She asked incredulously

"I just-"

"We both warned you not to leave Notre Dame, and now look what has happened!" She cried her arms tightening around me. My hand reached up and rested against hers, wordlessly reassuring her that I shared her displeasure.

"Persephone is right Quasimodo; she left sanctuary in search of you but where was your consideration for her? You willing defied my order and jeopardised not just your own safety but Persephone's. And I was right; out here you became their prey. After all the years I have protected you from this pack of felons, I was surprised to find you so ungrateful as to openly present yourself as a target"

I'm sorry Master. I will never disobey you again" He mumbled

I said nothing but simply glared at him venomously as he stumbled back to Notre Dame. Persephone rested her head against my back as the rain began to descend from the heavens.

* * *

_**So Frollo's 'monster of desire' has awoken. **_

_**But for who?**_

_**Keep reading and you'll find out!**_

_**Reviews are appreciated**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's been so long! Here is Persephone's point of view once again, let me know what you think!_

* * *

"Will you come inside with me?" I asked Frollo.

I didn't really want to go back to Notre Dame, I felt safe and protected snuggled against Frollo's back but guilt plagued my mind for yelling at Quasimodo and heavy droplets of rain were freezing my exposed skin.

"No" Frollo said curtly

"Please…I don't want to face Quasimodo alone" I breathed

"Very well but it will be brief whilst you collect your belongings" He replied briskly

"Are you sure it will be safe for me to leave" I asked gently.

Frollo had commanded me to stay at his residence so I would no longer have to be confined to the cathedral

"Positive no harm will come to you whilst I control this city, you will be perfectly safe with me" Frollo said his voice cold and detached. His mood changed so quickly, it was frustratingly impossible to keep up. Not one moment before he was warmly inviting me to stay with him and now it was like I was boring him.

Frollo abruptly pulled up his horse and dismounted, his face betraying the obvious fury he was feeling regarding Quasimodo and the gypsy girl. I felt cautious in the presence of such rage and made a note to refrain from saying anything that might fuel his anger further. This cold fury explained his detachment from me; his mind was obviously occupied with the capture of the girl.

Frollo placed his hands on my waist and lifted me down, my cheeks flushed at his contact and I saw Frollo smirk at this.  
"Thank you" I breathed my eyes focused on the ground.  
"My pleasure" He whispered in my ear causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. The tone of his voice was suggestive, and once again I found myself confused by the rapid change of his disposition.

We made our way inside Notre Dame with Frollo's guards at our heels, Frollo's hand rested protectively on my back. My insides twisted in pleasure at Frollo's open display of affection and I lent closer to him.

As we entered Frollo froze at my side. Captain Phoebes was stood casually with the gypsy girl, wow she was so beautiful. Her raven hair pooled around her shoulders like a cloud and her green eyes were sparkling with fire, I was instantly jealous but at the same time wished I could look as beautiful and confident as her.

I saw Frollo's fist clench and then unclench before he called "Good work Captain, now arrest her" He marched toward them, leaving me hastily trying to keep up with his incredibly fast strides.

"Frollo you will not touch her!" The Archdeacon called hurrying over to us "Don't worry my dear Frollo learned years ago to respect the sanctuary of the church" He said to the gypsy girl resting his hand on her shoulder.

The rivalry between the Archdeacon and Frollo was electric. Frollo glared at the Archdeacon for a moment before signalling his guards to stand down.

"Come Persephone you not staying a minute longer in here not so long as this gypsy infects it" Frollo growled at me.

"I would like a word Persephone" The Archdeacon said curtly taking me by the arm and dragging me away from Frollo.

"Archdeacon" I hissed outraged

"You will not leave Notre Dame with Frollo" He said firmly

"And why not?" I replied bemused

"He's changing you"

I rolled my eyes

"Fine shall I give an example? Your behaviour toward Quasimodo, you chastised him in public after he had just been tortured. And seated behind Frollo nonetheless! Your actions are not of the girl I have known since she was a child" He lectured

"Maybe she's grown up Archdeacon and you've failed to notice"

"Are you his mistress?" He asked accusingly

"What? No, of course not!"

"Don't lie to me"

"I am not lying!"

"Please don't let him change you Persephone"

"He's not! I had a moment of heartlessness toward Quasimodo that I regret, but I was furious at him for putting himself in harm's way he could have been seriously hurt!"

The Archdeacon held my gaze for a moment before his shoulders slumped.

"Fine Persephone, do what you wish with Frollo. My door will always be open to you" He said dejectedly and walked away.

I bit my lip deciding whether or not to go after him. Perhaps he was right, maybe Frollo was changing me. But I didn't feel any different; I suspect the Archdeacon is just being paranoid.

I made my way back to Frollo, fearing he might be mad at me. But as I approached I couldn't believe what I was witnessing.

Frollo had the gypsy locked against him, his head resting against her mass of ebony hair. I couldn't make out what he was saying to her but I gasped as Frollo inhaled the scent of the gypsy's hair. His had wrapped around the girls neck and I shook my head in disbelief. Almost as if Frollo could sense my presence his eyes met mine and the gypsy used his distraction to pull away from him.

"I know what you were imagining!" She cried.

So did I.

"Such a clever witch" Frollo chuckled loud enough for me to hear "Persephone come here" Frollo commanded.

I remained frozen to the spot.

"Now" He ordered his gaze not wavering from the gypsy's scowl.

I felt my feet obey him whilst my mind raced with accusations I wanted to hurl at Frollo. I reached him but kept my distance slightly. Frollo reached out and his hand wrapped around my waist, he drew me against his side.

"You see how her kind twists the mind with unholy thoughts, Persephone?" Frollo asked his fingers tapping against my waist.

"Yes" I mumbled blandly. Not for a moment did I believe she had inflamed Frollo's mind purposely. The gypsy's mouth twitched upwards in amusement.

"I thought you were a holy man, Judge Frollo and yet here you stand with your mistress" The gypsy sneered at him "Well she is very pretty"

What was it with everyone thinking I was Frollo's mistress!

"How dare you refer to Persephone in such a way!"

"I'm not his mistress" I said hastily and she turned her wild green gaze on me. A hint of sympathy flickered in her eyes.

"Not yet" She said softly, kindly almost her voice littered with sympathy.

"Thank you for helping Quasi-" I began but Frollo's hand tightened uncomfortably on my waist and he interrupted.  
"Don't you dare speak to her" He barked his voice dangerously low "But no matter, we're leaving now" Frollo spun me around practically dragging me toward the exit. His hand was like iron around my arm, I wished people would stop pulling me about, I was going to have bruises from their fingerprints if they kept it up.

"You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Take one step outside and you're mine" Frollo called back to the gypsy as he forcefully pulled me outside.

"Frollo-" I began furious

"Silence" He snapped at me and my protests died on my tongue. I remembered the Archdeacon's warning not to make an enemy of Frollo.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" He said softly his finger running across my cheek. My breath caught in my throat, how did he do that to me?

"I would never let you be my mistress" He said his eyes alight with mischief "I have much grander plans for you, my Persephone"

He had done it once again. I had melted at his touch, his voice, his very essence. I would agree to anything he asked of me and I hadn't the faintest idea why!

"Come" He commanded but gently.

I allowed him to lift me onto his horse once more, my arms wrapping tightly around him as he spurred his horse onwards through the heavy rain.

I was now completely at Frollo's mercy.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is a short chapter, to keep you occupied whilst I create the next few. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

I lifted Persephone down from my horse. The rain had soaked us both through but whilst my robe and hat had provided me with some protection, Persephone had none.

Raindrops ran across her face and caught in her golden eyelashes. Her golden curls stuck to her face and she in vain tried to push them back as they had come free of their hold.

I felt my mouth hang open as the white dress she was wearing had been turned completely translucent by the rain. I could see nearly everything her body had to offer as the dress clung to her.

Realising this Persephone crossed her arms over her breasts to try and preserve some of her modesty.

I lead her quickly inside so no one else would behold that body which would soon be mine. I would make Persephone mine, I could not quell my desire for her, and I wanted to possess her, to own her. I would bind her to me in marriage, whether she was willing or not. I would have her in my bed, this beauty whose presence infatuated me, who'd awoken my lust; no man would have her except me.

"Josephine!" I called as both Persephone and I stood dripping in the entrance way.

Persephone began to shiver violently as my servant came hurrying toward us.

"Josephine see that Persephone gets warm immediately and mark my words if she so much as catches a cold I will hold you personally responsible"

"Come along dear let's get you in front of a fire" Josephine cooed wrapping her arm around Persephone and escorting her away.

Persephone glanced back at me as I turned away. First I had business to attend to with the gypsy girl before I could take my pleasure in Persephone's company.

I had to rid myself of the gypsy girl, as much as my blood called for Persephone my mind was haunted with the gypsy's feline green eyes. She was a demon purposed to turn every man that beheld her to sin, to be filled with eros at the very sight of her.

What was happening to me? I had never lusted for a woman's flesh before I had met Persephone, had she cursed me? Was God testing me to resist temptation?

Certainly Esmeralda was a temptation, a witch, but Persephone….

Then it dawned on me. Persephone was my reward, God had brought her too me as recompense for all my faithful years of servitude. My Persephone was a gift from God himself! I sank to the floor, crossing myself, placing my hands together in prayer and bowing my head.

"Thank you" I cried "Thank you for delivering one of your own angels to me. She will be my wife, I assure you my lord"


	9. Chapter 9

Josephine sat me in front of the kitchen fire wrapping several blankets around me.

"You're very interesting dear, the Judge never normally has female company" Josephine asked placing my frozen feet in a bowl of warm water "He must like you" She smiled kindly at me

"I'm not too sure about how Frollo feels about me" I said honestly. There was something in Josephine's kindly smile and warm brown eyes that made me feel like confiding in her.  
"He is a very complicated man" I mumbled

"Nonsense dear, did you see the way he was looking at you?" She ringed out my hair "I've always told Frollo he should find himself a pretty wife but he constantly told me he would never find one , but here you are a very pretty thing who is obviously in love with him-"

"In love with him!" I interrupted trying to preserve some integrity. Was it really that obvious that I had been caught in Frollo's net?

"Oh yes dear the way you looked at him as we were leaving, but don't you worry it's only obvious to an old spectator like me" She rubbed my hair with the blanket, her voice reassuring and motherly.

"I don't think he would marry me" I whispered surprised that I was voicing all my concerns to Josephine.

"Don't be so sure dear, Frollo isn't as young as he used to be he needs an heir and who better to provide him with a bouncing baby boy than you"

"Childbirth has always scared me" I confessed as Josephine poured hot water into a bath tub.

"Oh it can be scary but it's worth it in the end when you hold your babe for the first time"

"Maybe you're right" I agreed as Josephine pulled me to my feet.

"Now let's get this dress off you" Josephine peeled the dress of me and I quickly pulled a blanket tight around me.

"Can you save it, it's just Frollo gave me it"

"He did?" Josephine asked startled

"Yes" I replied cautiously

"Well that speaks volumes and don't worry dear I'll be able to dry it off while you have your bath"

"Thank you"

Josephine poured more hot water into the tub. She then tested it before adding rose oil to the water. "Ok Persephone your bath is ready" She smiled at me

"Thank you Josephine and don't worry about Frollo's threat, I'll make sure he does not dismiss you"

"That's kind of you dear, now in you go" Josephine said lowering me into the tub "Now don't go all shy on me Persephone a body is a body. I have a few jobs to do but I'll be back soon"

"Ok thank you Josephine"

I leaned back and let out a long sigh. Today had certainly been eventful, what remained at the forefront of my mind was Frollo kiss. I brought my fingertips to my lips, remembering the ferocity he had kissed me with. Frollo's forwardness had certainly taken me by surprise, but at the same time I had willed him to continue, to deepen the kiss but he had pulled away. I had felt intoxicated by him and I had thought he felt the same…until I saw him with the gypsy girl.

_"Take one step outside and you're mine"_ He had growled at her. The possessiveness and dominance in his voice was frightening, but at the same time strangely alluring. There was certainly something rather thrilling about being in the Judge Claude Frollo's home taking a bath, the Archdeacon would be speechless!

My mind wandered back to Frollo and the gypsy. Did Frollo want her instead of me?

I hit my fist against the tub in frustration.

Maybe he did feel attracted to the gypsy; after all she was far more beautiful than I.

But it was me not her, who was staying with Frollo something his own servant found unusual. Maybe he did care about me more than I realised, perhaps Frollo did want me. I could not deny that my heart jumped every time I saw him; would it be so impossible for him to feel the same toward me?

I sighed and lent my head back.

Men could be so complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok we are back to Frollo's point of view! I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think!_

* * *

I mindlessly entered the room, my mind racing with thoughts of Persephone and Esmeralda. They were so different; Persephone was ice whilst Esmeralda was fire. At my latter thought I looked up into the fire and believed I was seeing an apparition of Esmeralda in the flames.

I gasped startled that my imagination would create such an image. The apparition morphed and turned toward me and I felt my mouth drop open when I realised it was Persephone stood by the fire.

She was not an apparition; she was flesh and blood, smiling questionably at me.

"Persephone I thought…" I began but trailed off when I realised she was just wearing nothing more than a sheet of material pretending to be a dress.

"Josephine told me to stand by the fire whilst she tried to dry my dress. We didn't know you would enter otherwise I would be dressed more appropriately" Persephone flushed

"You look…ravishing" I murmured

Persephone inhaled sharply as I slowly stalked toward her. Her curls were still damp but the light from the fire was making them look snow white. She turned back to the fire; her back was to me obviously attempting to compose herself.

Persephone was an utter contrast, pure one moment and a siren the next. She could sing as well as a siren, I remembered her bewitching voice in Notre Dame and I wanted to hear that angelic voice again.

"Sing for me Persephone" I commanded running my hands up her fragile arms.

I witnessed the hairs on Persephone's arms stand on end at my contact.

"Please" I entreated

"Beata Maria you know I am a righteous girl, of my virtue I am justly proud-" Persephone began to sing in that angelic voice of hers but I cut off her song by bringing my lips against hers. I could no longer resit having her so close and not exploring that delicious mouth.

"I know you're so much purer than the common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd" I whispered against her lips. I had one hand entwined in her white curls, the other resting against her stomach pushing her flush against me.

"Then tell me Maria why I see him standing there, why his smouldering eyes still scorch my soul, I feel him, I see him-" Persephone sang breathless

"I see the sun caught in your golden hair, it's blazing in me out of all control!" I cried

"Like fire-" She continued as I placed feverish kisses along her neck

"Hellfire-" I moaned

"This fire in my skin-" Persephone sighed her eyelids shut, her body completely surrendered against me, her lips were parted awaiting my own.

"This burning desire is turning me too sin!" I growled "Persephone I would have you at this very moment if I were not a religious man, say you'll be mine, marry me Persephone"

"Yes" She sighed "Anything"

My lips sought hers and I could hardly contain my lust. I wanted Persephone, I needed to consummate my desire, I wanted her purity, her obedience, her love. My lips seared hers as my hands wandered across her deliciously innocent body. Persephone moaned as I tugged at her curls pulling her head back further, deepening our kiss.

Suddenly breaking through our haze of longing, there was a knock on the door. I spun around furious and caught off guard as one of my men opened the door.

"Sir the gypsy girl has escaped"

"What" I growled in disbelief

"She's nowhere in the cathedral, she's gone" He finished cautiously

"But how did she?" I pondered until my eyes met the wanton gaze of Persephone "Never mind, get out you idiot!" I snapped at the guard

Once again the gypsy had interfered in my relationship with Persephone. Never again, I'll find, I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris!

"Claude" Persephone whispered her voice full of promise and anticipation.

"Tomorrow, you will marry me tomorrow" I said rubbing my eyes

"So soon" Persephone gasped her blue eyes unfathomable in the firelight

"I can't wait any longer, I need you" I said my voice raw

"What do you need me to be?" She questioned

"My salvation" I finished ending the conversation and gap between us, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing those sweet rose lips. She was nearly mine now, I had to simply wait for dawn.


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning Quasimodo"

"Persephone!" I cried ecstatic and made my way toward her. I would have hugged her but there was something in Persephone's eyes. She looked cold and distant so I stopped.

"I have news" Persephone said the warmth returning to her blue eyes.

Persephone looked beautiful in a dust rose dress and her golden curls spiralling down her back. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked well rested. There was something different about her but I couldn't decide what.

"How are you Quasimodo, yesterday was horrible, I would have checked on you but Frollo…" Persephone trialled off and bit her lip as her cheeks flushed.

"I am ok, I had a visitor-" I said but for some reason I stopped.

"Ah yes the gypsy girl. Frollo will be furious if he finds out it was you that helped her escape" Persephone smiled and sat down.

"You won't tell him-" I started panicked

"Don't be ridiculous Quasimodo" Persephone hissed "I wouldn't wish Frollo's wrath upon anyone"

"I'm sorry" I stuttered

"It doesn't matter" Persephone sighed waving her hand dismissively, just like Frollo often does.

That was what was different about her. She was reminding me of Frollo.

"Why didn't you help me at the festival Persephone?" I asked

Persephone looked furiously at me. Her blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"I tried Quasimodo! I was on my knees begging Frollo to stop your torture when the gypsy climbed on the platform"

"Esmeralda"

"What?"

"Esmeralda that is her name"

"Fine but Quasimodo I did try to help you"

"I'm sorry"

"So you should be. Do you honestly believe I would just stand there and watch? I thought you had a higher opinion of me than that"

"I do. Persephone you seem different"

Persephone smiled gently at me "You're not the first to say that" She chuckled and looked at me her eyes filled with confusion and innocence "I don't know what I am doing Quasi. I feel trapped"

I walked toward her and held her small hands in one of mine.

"You need to come back Persephone, away from Frollo" I said frantically

Persephone laughed "I can't"

"Esmeralda is avoiding Frollo; maybe she could help you leave him" I grinned at this glimmer of hope

"Frollo asked me to marry him" Persephone said quietly

"What!" I cried "What did you say?"

"Yes"

"Why?" I asked bemused

"I love him, Quasi"

I took my hand off hers. I took a step back from her shaking my head.

"Don't look at me like that Quasi, please" Persephone said her eyes shining with tears

"Frollo is not right for you Persephone, he's cruel"

"Maybe I could change him" Persephone murmured "He has been kind to me"

"Don't do it Persephone please. You could stay here with me and we could draw and I could teach you how to carve my figures and, and-"

"And be cooped up in here forever, that's not good for either of us. Frollo wouldn't let me remain in here under his nose anyway. You didn't hear what he said to me last night"

"Then we'll leave Paris, we can take Esmeralda with us and leave"

"He'd bring us back Quasi, there is no escape from Frollo"

"He's just a man"

"With immense power" Persephone whispered more to herself than to me

"Please Persephone, he'll ruin you"

"I can't help it Quasi. I want to marry him, he intoxicates me and makes me feel alive. I love him and I have done since the moment I met him. Would it really be such a bad thing for me to be married to him?"

"But you're nothing like him, you're kind and good and, and-"

"Nothing, I am nothing except a sweet girl that no one wants. Frollo has seen more in me than just kindness, I have a future with him otherwise I would be on the streets or trapped in here. In this world kindness doesn't put bread on the table"

"You could be so much more than just Frollo's wife"

"I love him Quasimodo and I'm going to marry him. I'm sorry" Persephone stood up and smoothed down her dress. Her eyes became cold again as she turned to me. "Be careful Quasimodo, Frollo is still angry with you and I suggest you don't do anything that will intensify it" She said curtly

"Persephone-"

"Frollo wants the wedding today"

"Wait-"

"Good day Quasimodo"

"Persephone please-"

Persephone spun around "Please Quasi don't make this any harder for either of us" Her voice wavered with emotion so I closed my mouth.

She began her decent back down the tower and I knew that was the last time I would ever see _my _Persephone.


	12. Chapter 12

_A shout out to **Noodlekuki** and my other followers, **thank you** and I hope you are enjoying this. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

I headed numbly down the tower stairs. Quasimodo's horrified expression haunted me, a part of me was tempted to return to him and asked him to take me away from Paris. Everything had happened so fast and whenever I was with Frollo my mind was just flooded with longing for him and no rational thoughts whatsoever.

I paused and sat down on one of the steps. I put my head in my hands exasperated; I needed to face the Archdeacon yet. I groaned at the prospect.

I lifted my head out of my hands, I was sure I could hear the sound of hoofs. It was then a goat rounded the corner, it froze and bleated alarmed at something behind him.

A head peered around and I stood up startled. It was the gypsy. Fierce green eyes assessed me curiously as I looked alarmed at her.

"What are you doing here" I asked her frantically

"Excuse me-" She began and changed her stance so she was ready to defend herself

"Frollo is on his way!" I cried

"Wait you're worried he will find me?" She asked clearly surprised and her wild green gaze assessed me

"Yes of course why wouldn't I be?" I replied crossing my arms

"Well surely you should be helping Frollo not me, after all you are his mistress"

I very unladylike snorted at her remark.

"Oh for goodness sake I am not his mistress. Also just because Frollo and I have an attachment doesn't mean I agree with what he is doing"

"So you don't think what he is doing is right?" She asked clearly struggling to comprehend I wanted to help her.

"No I don't think he is right. You did a good deed helping Quasimodo and that in my opinion balances out any suspicions of witchcraft" I said mildly

She smiled shyly at me and I returned it.

"Huh you're a surprising person" She whispered

"Thank you. Now please you have to leave before Frollo arrives, I can distract the guards if you want?" I stated

"You would do that?" She looked surprised at me once more

"Consider it a thank you for helping Quasimodo" I replied

"I hope you're not planning to trick me because if you do…" She began her green eyes igniting with hostility

"Oh please don't bother threatening me" I smiled warmly at her

She smiled back "Sorry force of habit"

"Now let's get you away from here" I said and led the way back down the tower stairs.

We walked side by side hastily through Notre Dame.

"Thank you" She said

"Just please stay safe, Quasimodo would be distraught if anything happened to you. He's practically besotted"

"Really?"

"Yes" I chuckled before leaving her and heading to the guard on the door.

He was quite a young guard and looked around nervously. I approached him slowly before pretending to trip. I threw myself at the ground and hit my elbow painfully on the floor. I lay practically at the guard's feet and he bent down to help me. As he pulled me to my feet I glimpsed Esmeralda disappearing behind me.

"Are you ok?" The guard asked

He was quite handsome and I flushed as I rubbed my elbow.

"I hurt my elbow but thank you" I mumbled

"Persephone!"

I turned and witnessed Frollo hurrying toward me. Oh no. As he reached me her shot the guard a fierce glare and the poor guard released my arm.

"What happened?" Frollo asked his voice soft and littered with concern.

I flushed horrified at what his reaction would be if he knew what I was really doing.

"I fell" I mumbled and Frollo smiled

"I can see that"

He wrapped his arm around me and led me back inside Notre Dame. I lent closer against him and his thin lips betrayed a smile. I exhaled, relieved that I had managed to help the gypsy without Frollo realising.

Frollo's long fingers were curled around my arm, it was his silent way of reminding me that I was his. I would never be able to escape from him now. But part of me was relieved, he might be cruel to citizens of Paris but he had never been cruel to me, I loved him and my fear of marrying such a man as Judge Claude Frollo evaporated.

I just felt a twinge of sympathy for Quasi, but I needed to focus on my future now.

I went on my tiptoes and kissed Frollo's cheek lightly. He raised an eyebrow at me and I giggled.

"Such a beautiful sound" Frollo mumbled "And it belongs to my very beautiful soon to be wife"

"Soon" I replied

"Yes soon I will have you to myself" Frollo muttered darkly

* * *

_Anyone notice my link to the deleted song 'Someday' again? I know it was on the end credits but I'm refering to Esmeralda's version that never aired. I like to imagine it as Persephone's song and that she was simply never aired either ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

"NO!"

The Archdeacon yelled at Frollo.

I bit my lip and looked at the floor. The Archdeacon had refused to marry us and I could only begin to imagine Frollo's reaction.

"So that is your choice to not marry us?" Frollo asked his voice dangerously quite.

Frollo held one of my curls between his fingers and examined it as if he was simply disinterested in the Archdeacon's opinion. But I knew better as I looked into his eyes they were like molten grey, he was beyond furious.

"That is my decision, I will not let you marry her" The Archdeacon snapped

Frollo continued to play with my curls. So I decided to interject.

"Please Archdeacon-" I began

"Hold your tongue Persephone! You hardly know him; do you honestly believe I will just consent to this marriage? Is he blackmailing you? Or are you simply deranged?" The Archdeacon hissed at me and I flinched.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that" Frollo growled venomously dropping my curl and turning to the Archdeacon.

"Someone has to make her see sense" The Archdeacon retorted

"Very well" Frollo said slowly his voice filled with contempt "You have a choice Archdeacon, either you marry us and I have Persephone as my wife. Or I will take her as my mistress and her reputation will be ruined, who would want to marry her then?"

I looked alarmed at Frollo, we hadn't discussed this. But one look at him and I knew he was deadly serious.

"You would not dare" The Archdeacon growled

"Try me" Frollo smirked

"Frollo have you gone mad?" The Archdeacon asked in disbelief "You will risk both your places in heaven"

"It is a risk I am willing to take" Frollo retorted

Oh dear.

"God has delivered Persephone to me for a reason; he will forgive my sin as he knows you could have prevented it by relinquishing your pride!"

The Archdeacon stared at Frollo dumbstruck.

"Please Archdeacon" I entreated

The Archdeacon looked at me bewildered and I smiled gently at him.

"Please I love him" I whispered and both the Archdeacon and Frollo stared at me. I flushed and looked back at the ground and then at Frollo through my lashes.

Frollo assessed my face shocked, clearly looking to see if I was being truthful.

The Archdeacon sighed.

"Very well" He said defeated "Who can resist those blue eyes?"

Frollo grinned triumphantly and pulled me to his side.

"I know I am unable to resist" He murmured into my ear.

* * *

It was done.

I was now a married man and Persephone was mine at last.

Soon I would have the gypsy girl, everything was falling into place. We were making our way back to my home so I could consummate the marriage. I was struggling to control my triumphant grin.

Persephone was sat beside me nervously playing with her rose gold ring. I took her hand and ran my lips across her knuckles.

"Is something troubling you?" I asked fixing my penetrative gaze into those innocent blue eyes.

"I heard rumours" Persephone whispered

"About?" I queried

"You. I heard you have been torturing innocent citizens for information"

"They are just rumours my Persephone. I would never torture an innocent person. An example of that is when I met you, I simply knew you were innocent just by looking at you" I reassured her

"You are right I'm sorry" She mumbled

"I am often right, remember that" I smiled kindly at her and she smiled tentatively back.

My carriage came to a halt; we had finally arrived at my home.

"I can't wait to get you out of that dress" I whispered in Persephone's ear and she gasped. An attractive flush coloured her cheeks.

I climbed out of the carriage and turned to help Persephone out. Her hands were shaking.

"Are you afraid?" I asked her

"A little" Persephone breathed

"Don't be I will take care of you" I said reassuringly

"Sir!" One of my guards approached me "We have searched everywhere and there is no sign of the gypsy girl"

"I had guards at every door, there was no way she could have escaped me" I began mystified

Persephone flushed bright pink at my side and I gazed at her curiously. Then the Cathedral's bells began to chime.

"Unless" I mumbled and it fell into place.

The hunchback had helped the gypsy escape! How dare he betray me for her heathen charms, I would see him pay for this!

"Claude?" Persephone asked tentatively

"I do believe my dear that our friend Quasimodo has been keeping secrets" I whispered and Persephone's eyes widened "I think I will pay him a visit"

"Captain!" I snapped and the fool came running forgetting that I was referring to him now Phoebus was dead.

"Sir"

"Ensure the hunchback does not leave the cathedral, I shall visit him later" I turned my eyes looking hungrily at Persephone and she shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"But first I have more important matters to attend to" I smirked and took Persephone's hand.

* * *

My room was warm and welcoming. Persephone walked slowly into the middle of the room as I closed the door. I quickly locked it and Persephone's eyes widened.

"To ensure no one disturbs us" I reassured her.

And to ensure Persephone would go nowhere except my bed.

I slowly stalked toward her, my lips betraying a carnal smile.

As I reached her I pulled at her dress. It was flimsy material so I pulled harder and it ripped. Persephone gasped but I silenced her bringing my lips against hers.

I continued to tear the dress until Persephone stood before me completely naked. I took a step back to admire her beautiful body but Persephone tried to cover herself with her hands.

"Don't" I commanded "You are so beautiful Persephone don't hide it"

I circled her, my eyes devouring every inch of my wife. I could not believe this goddess was all mine.

"Go to the bed" I commanded my voice low.

Persephone obeyed.

I admired her as I removed my own clothes. Finally I slowly took the rings of my fingers and dropped them one by one, my gaze never leaving Persephone.

I made my way to the bed. I stopped beside her and ran my hand along her naked body; she was my wife, my conquest, my very own angel.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long, enjoy**

* * *

I sat on the bed beside Persephone and smoothed a few curls off her forehead before leaning down and kissing it softly.

It was dusk now and as much as I wanted to remain with Persephone I needed to visit Quasimodo. My fists clenched, I knew he had helped that gypsy escape. But was I to expect with his gypsy heritage.

"Going somewhere?" Persephone chimed

"Unfortunately duty calls" I mumbled leaning down and kissing her forehead

"It's nearly dark" She frowned

"Hmmm do you have any idea how beautiful you look?" I stood up and admired her.

Persephone clutched the sheets to her naked body, her white-blonde curls were tousled and her blue eyes were twinkling suggestively. She looked like she could turn any righteous man to sin.

"Positively radiant" I chuckled and walked toward the door "The servants are preparing you a meal and I instructed Josephine to fetch you a new gown"

We both looked at the fragments of her gown simultaneously. I cleared my throat and opened the door.

"I will be home late, don't wait for me, my dear"

* * *

_**Persephone**_

* * *

I flung myself back down on the pillows.

Well who would have thought I who'd be the one to wed and bed Judge Claude Frollo!

A ridiculous grin spread across my face.

"Madame Frollo" Josephine said entering Frollo's bedroom, she was holding several dresses in her arms.

"Oh Josephine call me Persephone" I sat up, wincing slightly.

"Not too sore are you dear?" Josephine said kindly placing the dresses on the dresser.

"No but I have to admit Frollo was…" I stopped myself blushing

Josephine looked curiously at me but said nothing. I didn't think Frollo would appreciate me divulging information about his passionate assault to the servants. I think assault was the correct word as well, who would have thought beneath Frollo's cold demeanour he had so much passion raging inside.

"Here let's get you in one of these dresses" Josephine instructed holding out a pale yellow gown

* * *

I left the dining room and decided to explore my new home.

The food had been very rich, but I supposed I should get used to it. As I would have to get used to my new way of life, what exactly did a Judge's wife do? I suppose I was just here to provide heirs and look pretty.

I opened one door and gasped. It was clearly Frollo's library, the walls were covered with shelves of books, the only free wall space was for the door and the floor to ceiling windows.

I grinned like a fool and headed to the nearest shelf. My father taught me to read when I was very young, however we didn't have very many books. But I found my favourite and pulled it from its place on the shelf.

It was Virgil's, 'The Aeneid'. My father used to read it to me, about how the Trojan Aeneas went on to found Rome.

I sat on one of the plush couches and began to read.

* * *

_**Frollo**_

* * *

Quasimodo was straightening his figurines when I entered. He glanced nervously over his shoulder at me.

"Oh, master I didn't think you'd be coming-"

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you my dear boy" I smirked at Quasimodo "I brought a little treat"

I sat down at Quasimodo's table and cleared my throat. Quasimodo stumbled off to set the table, there was the sound of clattering plates. I grinned pleased that Quasimodo was nervous, so he should be for betraying me. I composed myself as he returned.

"Is there something troubling you Quasimodo?"

"No. No!"

"Oh, but there is. I know there is" I paused "I think you're hiding something"

"Oh, no, master. Umm how is Persephone?"

"My wife is very well thank you"

"Oh so you did marry her today, like she told me"

"Persephone was here?" I asked surprised this morning Persephone had told me she had a few errands but I didn't expect her to visit Quasimodo.

"Yes she…she-"

"She what?" I snapped

"She just told me that she loved you" Quasimodo said looking up at me.

I narrowed my eyes, clearly Persephone had said more than just that. But I had to focus on the task in hand. I looked at the models beside me, there next to one of Persephone there was one of Esmeralda. Anger ignited within me but I remained indifferent on the outside.

"What's different in here?" I asked

"Nothing, sir"

"Isn't this one new?" I asked picking up Esmeralda's figure" It's awfully good. Looks very much like the gypsy girl"

Quasimodo looked terrified at me.

"I know, you helped her escape!" I snarled

"But I—"

"And now, all Paris is burning because of you!"

"She was kind to me, master"

My anger got the better of me, all the time I had spent supressing it was for nothing as I smashed Quasimodo's belongings. Had I not raised him as my own, taught him loyalty? And at the first opportunity he betrayed me!

"You idiot! That wasn't kindness, it was cunning! She's a gypsy! Gypsies are not capable of real love! Think, boy! Think of your mother!" I roared at Quasimodo grabbing hold of him and trying to shake some sense into him.

Quasimodo recoiled from me and I went in for the kill, clearing my throat and composing myself.

"But what chance could a poor, misshapen child like you have against her heathen treachery? Well, never you mind, Quasimodo. She will be out of our lives soon enough. I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer"

And I for that matter, those bejewelled emerald eyes tortured me when I was without Persephone.

"What do you mean?"

"I know where her hideout is, and tomorrow, at dawn, I attack with a thousand men" I made my way down the tower steps smirking all the way.

* * *

I'd walked into the bedroom and found no trace of Persephone; I hunted for her until I found her fast asleep in my library

She looked so peaceful curled up on one of the couches, and so very young. Something stirred within me as I beheld her, it wasn't desire or lust, it must be affection or possibly love for my little angel.

I smiled and walked over to her, picking up a book off the floor. She must have been reading and fell asleep.

I ran a finger across her ivory cheek, she stirred but didn't wake. How could Persephone still look so innocent when I had corrupted her?

Very carefully I scooped her up in my arms and carried her to my chambers.

"I have them Persephone, I have all the gypsies. I found it, the Court of Miracles and there she was the heathen gypsy. But all I could think about was how I had the greatest prize of all already in my bed" I whispered as I carried her

I lowered her onto the bed, she was still asleep.

"You are my greatest conquest Persephone" I whispered before kissing her.

Big blue eyes fluttered open, before closing them again and responding to my kiss. Passion coursed through me and I slowly lifted the hem of her dress, longing to have my wife once more.


	15. Chapter 15

When I awoke I was gloriously warm.

My eyes remained closed, basking in the warmth and the peaceful, sated feeling I was experiencing. A gentle sigh broke through my consciousness and I opened my eyes.

It took me a moment to realise that I was staring into a cloud of golden curls. Persephone's curls. My wife's curls.

A grin spread across my face.

Persephone was curled against me, her head rested on my chest and a gentle smile played on her sleeping mouth.

My wife.

My eyes wandered to the tangled sheets and the visible evidence of our consummated marriage. Now no one could deny that Persephone belonged to me.

My fingertips trailed across her naked body. Persephone stirred and snuggled closer against me. I chuckled and kissed the top of her golden head.

Light was peeping through the drapes, I knew I had duties to attend to, like the fact I had Esmeralda imprisoned, however I was much more contented for the moment remaining here with Persephone.

Her golden eyelashes fluttered open and innocent blue eyes gazed at me sleepily…well not so innocent now I smirked.

"Good morning wife"

"Good morning husband"

"I could get used to having you in my bed, I slept wonderful"

"I aim to please" She grinned

"Oh you certainly achieved that goal" I snickered

I climbed on top of Persephone, bringing my lips against hers. I roughly pulled her legs apart and claimed my wife once more, grinning at her startled gasp.

This was power, this was control.

* * *

"Do you really have to go?" I asked Frollo

"Unfortunately"

"I could please you some more" I whispered my voice was sultry and suggestive. Frollo's eyes widened and he stilled.

"As tempting as your offer is my wife, I have urgent matters to attend to. You have been too much of a distraction" He replied

"Although…" He started before grabbing the bed sheet and tearing it from me. "I will savour this image throughout the day, anticipating when I can be in your…pleasing company again" He said his glorious voice was filled with carnal promise as his eyes devoured my naked body.

"It's not polite to stare" I breathed a flush creeping onto my cheeks

"I'll stare at my wife's body as long as I desire" He growled but not threateningly

"You could do much more than stare if you stayed" I whispered suggestively looking up through my eyelashes at Frollo.

"Quite the wanton creature aren't you?" Frollo grumbled.

He grabbed my ankle and pulled me closer to him. I squealed and Frollo laughed hovering over me.

"The things I am going to do to you" Frollo uttered

"Then do them, stay with me" I breathed just as Frollo kissed me "Forget the gypsy" I begged.

I saw Frollo's whole mood shift. He pulled away his eyes cold and his jaw set.

"I can do no such thing"

"Why?" I asked cautiously

"Don't question me, wife" Frollo glared at me but I managed not to flinch

"Please" I whispered

"She's haunting me, her eyes, her scent, her body. She is interfering with us so she must die" Frollo snapped clearly exasperated.

"She doesn't have to die" I replied

"So you think I'm wrong? I think you should remember to whom you are speaking to" He snarled and this time I did flinch.

"You could teach her. You could teach all the gypsies and save them instead of condemning them" I said quickly

"I have enough work"

"Then let me teach her" I pleaded

"What is this nonsense?" He snapped

"We could save them from the fires of hell. Teach them the righteous way of life and save them as you saved me"

Frollo studied me; I could tell he was conflicted.

"Perhaps Persephone"

"Just think about it, please" I entreated

"Fine" He grumbled "Now my dear I have leave you, make sure you behave yourself"

Frollo just reached the door when without even looking at me he spoke.

"Oh and Persephone, don't ever visit Quasimodo without my permission again"


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well the end is all planned out readers so be prepared! I hope you enjoy this latest chapter as usual thank you for your reviews and please keep it up :D**_

* * *

**_Frollo_**

* * *

"Good morning gypsy"

"What do you want?" She snarled

They had obeyed my orders and shackled her to the wall; I didn't want her escaping again. I could see her wrists were starting to go raw from the constant rub of the metal. Nevertheless fierce green eyes glared at me.

"I'm here to save you from the fires of the next world" I smirked

"You can't save me, you can't even save yourself" Esmeralda stood up so she was at a more equal level to me.

"Don't blaspheme" I snapped

"I heard the guards talking last night, I heard you married that poor girl" Esmeralda smirked

"That is not your concern" I replied coolly

Why I ever desired this witch bemused me. My Persephone was far superior however Persephone wanted me to try and save her, so I would try to ease her mind.

"No wonder you look so smug, I bet her innocent eyes were opened last night to what a lust filled man you really are. Did she know you abandoned her on her wedding night to find me? I pity her, such a beautiful flower ensnared in a marriage with someone old enough to be her-"

I stopped her disgusting rant by striking her cheek. My ring tore open her flesh and blood gushed down her face. Esmeralda stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Don't you ever speak about me or my wife in that manner again. It is my wife who you mock that has begged me to spare your pathetic life"

"She did?" The gypsy asked bemused

"Yes she even offered to teach you to rid yourself of your heathen ways"

"Why?"

"Her mother was a witch, she was accused of witchcraft perhaps she feels sorry for you. I'll go inform her kindness has been misplaced" I replied indifferently

"You married an accused witch?" Esmeralda laughed

"She is no witch, she was found to be completely innocent. A despicable woman accused her too purposely bring her harm. But I made sure I dealt with her accuser"

"So you cleared her of those charges in exchange for her warming your bed. Now it makes sense why she was so naïve to marry you" Esmeralda bright green eyes were filled with amusement

"Well I can see you will not repent your sins so I shall leave you. I'll see you later where you'll be tied to a pyre" I said sarcastically

There was a knock on the door before I could open it.

"Judge Frollo, I have Madame Frollo here to see the prisoner"

* * *

_**Esmeralda**_

* * *

The first thing I noticed about Frollo's girl whenever I met her was her eyes. They were big blue orbs that made me think she was staring into my soul.

She walked into my cell in a crisp pale yellow gown, her lovely golden hair was pulled back in an artful plait, she looked beautiful and pure. Frollo didn't deserve her.

"Persephone what are you doing here?" Frollo growled furious at her.

Persephone blinked at Frollo before smiling gently at him.

"Well I realised she would never accept our help if you offered it, so I'm here to make it"

Well she was brave to take on Frollo, I'd give her that.

"Would you leave us?" Persephone chimed touching Frollo's arm gently

"Persephone-"

"Claude please"

Frollo scowled at her, I couldn't believe what I was seeing Frollo was actually being told what to do! I liked Persephone that bit more.

"You have until I finish speaking to the guard and then I'm taking you home" Frollo snapped coldly

Frollo stormed out of the room and I saw Persephone visibly exhale but she looked terrified.

"I think he's got plans for you when he gets you home" I said sarcastically

"You're right" Persephone whispered and approached me "What happened to your cheek?" She asked alarmed and pulled out her handkerchief.

She went to wipe my cheek but I flinched away.

"Why are you helping me?"

Persephone looked hurt and I felt guilty at the sharpness of my tone. She was just a naïve girl being manipulated by Frollo.

"I want to help you because you're innocent and no one deserves to burn to death, especially a friend of Quasimodo's"

"You must be very kind then" I narrowed my eyes at her

"I try" She gently wiped my cheek "I'm so sorry" She whispered, Persephone looked like she felt guilty. But why would she?

"Please let me save you Esmeralda, you're one of the few kind people left in Paris"

"Is this some kind of sick test of Frollo's?" I queried

"No Esmeralda, just think about it please" Persephone replied her tone serious

"Fine" I spat "Now leave me in peace and take _him_ with you"

"Did he do this?" Persephone asked quietly referring to my stinging cheek.

She looked so innocent with those childlike blue eyes staring into mine.

"No one of the guards" I lied.

For some reason, I didn't want to tell Persephone that her husband didn't even flinch when he struck me.

Persephone bit her lip and stood back up.

"You don't deserve this fate Esmeralda; don't turn down my offer of escape so quickly"

Persephone pulled the door open and then she was gone.

I was left alone once more, with the prospect of facing the fire or Frollo's smug grin.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Persephone_**

* * *

"Frollo let go of my arm!" I hissed

Frollo had practically dragged me home, his fingers dug into my flesh and he refused to speak to me. Frollo pulled me all the way to his chambers, I had to run to keep up with him and I'd tripped on several of the stairs. His silent rage was starting to scare me.

"Frollo!" I cried as he hauled me into his room

I spun to face him and felt a twinge of panic when he locked the door. Think and breathe, I thought. I stood up tall as Frollo stalked towards me, why was he so mad?

"You know Persephone I envisioned you being an obedient bride but so far I have seen you visit the hunchback without my permission and then you willingly visit that witch" Frollo said his voice dangerously quiet

He placed his hands on my arms and roughly pulled me against him. I swallowed and looked at the ground.

"Look at me Persephone" Frollo whispered

I looked up into his stern grey eyes thankful that he had no idea that I'd helped Esmeralda escape before.

"You won't do anything like that again will you?" Frollo asked his voice soft but I knew that was a threat.

"I'm sorry" I breathed my voice trembling slightly "I was only trying to help"

"I know my dear but your main concern should be my happiness now not anything else" Frollo grinned and stroked my cheek.

Well at least I knew my purpose now.

"Of course please forgive me" I whispered

"You are forgiven my Persephone" Frollo smirked and kissed my forehead softly.

"I just feel guilty" I sighed

"And why is that?" Frollo frowned at me

"It's just that you said she's interfering with us, so a-a-am I not enough?" I stuttered

"Oh my sweet girl" Frollo chuckled and cupped my face in his hands "You are more than enough"

"Then why must she die?"

"I don't want to talk about her anymore" Frollo snapped and as I tried to pull away from him, his fingers tightened on my cheeks but then his gaze softened at my frightened expression "I didn't mean to frighten you"

"You scared me, dragging me in here and locking the door" I breathed

"Well don't fret my intensions aren't despicable" Frollo's eyes flickered to the bed "In fact I had something else in mind"

I flushed as his hands ran greedily across my body.

"Have you suddenly gone shy?" Frollo grinned "If I remember correctly you were quite the-"

"-Yes I know" I interrupted hastily and Frollo's grin widened.

I rested my hands on his chest; if he thought he could mock me he was wrong. But I was thankful he was in a better mood.

"And if I remember Claude you rather enjoyed it" I whispered suggestively and bit my bottom lip gently, pleased when I heard Frollo catch his breath.

"Ahh yes-" He began unsure

"In fact you-"

"Well I think that's enough talking for now" He cut in quickly

Frollo wrapped his arms around my waist and brought his lips to mine, my shoulders relaxed and I surrendered to his embrace.

* * *

_**Frollo**_

* * *

"I want you to attend the gypsy's burning with me" I said to Persephone who was sat reading peacefully in the library.

She looked up startled

"Frollo I don't-"

"It wasn't a question Persephone, you're my wife and I want you there" I growled

"But-"

"Enough just do as I say!" I yelled.

I was agitated enough without Persephone being disobedient, the people had been protesting against Esmeralda's arrest and it was taking a lot of my guards to control them. I wanted to ensure Persephone was safe at my side.

Persephone stood up, her expression glacial "As you wish"

* * *

The box came to a halt.

"We're here" I stated

Persephone looked like she was going to be sick but she closed her eyes and composed herself. I stepped out of the box, the crowd gathered jeered louder but I ignored them and mounted the platform.

Suddenly there were gasps from the crowd followed by a complete hush.

I turned to see what the cause was and realised it was Persephone, she had just reached the top of the platform stairs as the crowd got their first collective glimpse at her.

Persephone paused and turned to face the crowd before bowing her head slightly in recognition.

I realised that this was their first encounter of Persephone as my wife and I had to admit the crowd's reaction was justified, Persephone looked magnificent.

She was wearing a rich, high necked blue dress that's long sleeves fell to just above her waist. The only skin visible was her face as her delicate hands were covered by white silk gloves. Her white-blonde curls were piled high on her head and sapphires hung from her ears. My wealth certainly agreed with her.

Persephone turned back to face me, I offered her my hand and she took it before standing beside me. I lifted her hand and kissed the back of it, Persephone smiled tightly at me.

Esmeralda was already tied to her pyre and she scowled venomously as I approached her.

"Now is your chance gypsy, you stand on the brink of the abyss but even now it's not too late. I have decided that my wife's offer still stands, you can choose to repent your sins and be educated on the righteous way of life or you can burn"

Esmeralda's glare deepened

"What is your decision?"

Esmeralda looked over my shoulder and her expression softened.

"Will Persephone be the one to educate me?" She asked

"Yes I certainly won't be doing it" I smirked

"Where will I live?"

"You will be my ward, I can organise you to have a room beside Persephone's. Now what is your decision?" I replied impatiently

Esmeralda fixed me with a glacial stare before she hung her head defeated.

"I will repent my sins"

* * *

**I assure you this is not the end**


	18. Chapter 18

**3 months later**

* * *

**_Esmeralda_**

* * *

I had learned to read.

I had learned to write.

I had learned Phoebes was executed.

I had learned Frollo did not forgive.

Unless it was her, Persephone. Who I had learned was kind, gentle and a friend. But she was a lamb amongst wolves.

Once a week she left me alone to visit the poor with baskets filled with bread and toys for the children.

Frollo would allow her to go as it benefited his image; he had never been so popular.

Citizens would thank him for his generosity as he passed them in the street; everyone seemed to overlook his increasing persecutions of innocents.

When Frollo was with Persephone, especially when they attended sunday service at Notre Dame, they were cheered with many calling Persephone their angel.

Paris loved Persephone.

Frollo loved Persephone. It was obvious, one example is when he became mad or exhausted Persephone would simply approach him and you could see his every concern melt away.

When he and I argued Persephone would gently touch his arm and he would turn to gaze into her blue eyes, they were his sanctuary.

When Frollo's eyes lingered on me, Persephone would turn his head with her sweet words and they would escape to Frollo's chambers.

I had learned that without Persephone, it would have been better for me to burn.

* * *

"Why did you accept my offer?" Persephone asked one night.

We were sat in her private sitting room as we did every night. Persephone was sketching and I was trying to focus on my needlework, but all I could think about was how Frollo's eyes seemed to be increasingly on me these past weeks.

"I did not wish to die"

"Liar" Persephone smiled at me and I smiled back.

If anyone had told me, we would have had such close friends when I first encountered her in Notre Dame, I would have laughed.

But we were and I trusted Persephone, she never told Frollo about my rants about him and she often distracted Frollo to protect me from his desire. I owed her so much.

Frollo didn't desire me for any other reason except that he saw it as a way to control me. He believed that I was in his debt for him sparing my life, and from his increasing looks he would try to collect that debt soon.

"I looked over Frollo's shoulder and saw you" I replied

"And?" Persephone pressed

"I had this overwhelming need to protect you, that's why I agreed to Frollo's choice"

"I didn't need protecting; you were the one tied to the stake"

"One of these days I will have to protect you against Frollo"

"I doubt that but thank you, my friend" Persephone dazzled me with her beautiful smile.

I returned it but it soon left my face as I sensed his presence. I could always tell when he was near, my skin would prickle.

"Good evening" Frollo said from behind me

Persephone looked up happily, and her blue eyes shone with love. I had to admit sometimes I hated her for being so naïve to love Frollo.

"Good evening" Persephone stood up and walked towards him.

"Esmeralda" Frollo said sternly

"Hello" I replied forcing myself to turn to face his smug grin.

Frollo's eyes gleamed wickedly at me, his hand rested possessively on Persephone's hip. They looked a complete contrast, Persephone was beautiful and young, and then there was cold and evil Frollo.

"I captured more gypsies today" Frollo stated

"Lucky you" I spat

Persephone pressed her hip into Frollo and he stopped glaring at me, his full attention on her.

"I think it's time we retired for the night" He said to her, his voice was sensual and made my skin crawl.

"Yes, good night Esmeralda" Persephone said before Frollo practically dragged her to his chambers.

I waited awhile before returning to my own. I swear Frollo had put our rooms so close together on purpose.

I remembered the last time I retired too early and I heard their passionate cries, I had been physically sick.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Esmeralda**_

* * *

"Good morning Persephone" I said brightly

I loved it when Persephone and I had breakfast together alone, it was rare but wonderful. Persephone never snapped at me to improve my posture or be grateful for the food.

She realised that I had sacrificed my freedom for this food. I hadn't been outside for months now, Frollo (rightly so) didn't trust me.

"Morning" Persephone replied half-heartedly

I froze.

She was unusually pale and her white-blonde curls were in complete disarray.

"Persephone" I said tenderly

Persephone looked at me before quickly grabbing a bowl and being sick.

It felt like my stomach had dropped to the floor.

She couldn't be! Please don't be! No!

I had hoped that she had just put on weight like I know I had, but I should have realised considering that it had been nowhere accept her stomach.

I began to shake my head.

"Please tell me that you haven't missed any of your monthlies" I asked my voice no more than a whisper

"I missed this month and last month" Persephone said equally horrified

I slumped into my chair.

Frollo wouldn't touch her now. He would look for satisfaction elsewhere, most likely at me. I should have burned.

_Persephone was pregnant._

* * *

_**Persephone**_

* * *

"Persephone this is a pleasant surprise" The Archdeacon said coolly

"It has been awhile since we spoke" I said

"Well you have been quite occupied" The Archdeacon said sarcastically

"Please Archdeacon, I-I need your advice"

The Archdeacon froze and his cool demeanour melted. He turned to me, his eyes searching my face.

"What is wrong Persephone?"

"I-I-I'm carrying Frollo's child"

"Then God has given you a gift"

"I'm afraid" I whispered honestly knowing I didn't have to hide anything from the Archdeacon

"Of the child or its father?" He asked gently

"I'm scared for Esmeralda; I don't know how Frollo will react to her when he knows I'm with child. He already believes she is a bad influence on me, I dread to think what action he will take to stop her being a bad influence on his child" I said shakily

"You did a kind deed saving Esmeralda but Frollo is your husband, you're carrying his child. Unfortunately your duty is to him"

"But he might-" I started

"You don't know how he will react, unless he still desires Esmeralda?"

"He does but he takes that desire out on me" I replied bluntly

"Um" The Archdeacon said uncomfortably

"I'm sorry that's too much information" I said trying not to laugh

"Just a little"

I grinned at the Archdeacon's embarrassed expression.

"How is Quasimodo?" I asked

"He is well, he misses you"

"I wish I could visit him but Frollo has forbidden me" I whispered

"I shall tell him you asked about him" The Archdeacon said kindly

"Thank you"

"Persephone I suggest you think wisely about when you're going to inform Frollo he will be a father. You still have time"

"Yes thank you"

Time, how long exactly did I have?

* * *

_**Esmeralda**_

* * *

"Well it's not often we get my home to ourselves is it?" Frollo said making me jump

He was home early and Persephone had left to visit the Archdeacon. I was stood by the window watching out for her.

She was terrified about this baby and she needed advice. Persephone had told me she had known the Archdeacon since she was a child and she could trust him.

"Where is my wife?" Frollo questioned

"Out" I said curtly

Frollo stalked closer.

Please Persephone hurry home!

"You know you don't exactly show much gratitude, do you Esmeralda?" Frollo smirked

"I do to Persephone" I responded frostily

Frollo took another step closer to me, a twisted grin on his smug face.

"Well she's not here" He said slowly

"And?" I snapped

Frollo placed an arm at either side of my head.

"Well now is your opportunity to show me the gratitude I deserve"

"No, you have Persephone" I said horrifed

"Persephone is fine but she's just open legs, I want more of a challenge" Frollo lent his face closer to me and I recoiled

"Get away from me!" I yelled shoving him hard in the chest

Frollo looked furious. I started planning my escape route.

"I think it's time I taught you some manners" Frollo snapped lifting his hand

"Frollo" Persephone said calmly

We both turned to face Persephone was stood in the doorway, her hand resting lightly on her stomach. Sometimes her calm in place of fury was more unsettling than anger.

"Persephone-" Frollo started guilty

"What are you doing?" She said her blue eyes filled with hurt

"He was insulting you" I chipped in

"Why?" She breathed

" I've had enough of your impertinence!" Frollo yelled his hand striking my cheek

I wobbled slightly from the impact. Ouch that stung, but I'd had worse.

Persephone rushed over and grabbed Frollo's arm, as he went to strike me again. He shrugged her violently away and Persephone stumbled before she began to fall.

She was falling stomach first, desperately trying to twist so her back made to impact. I launched forward and managed to hook my arms around her shoulders.

She stopped falling just in time. Her stomach was a breath away from the hard stone floor.

I gently lowered her to the ground, knowing I'd saved the baby and sealed my fate.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"Yes we're fine" Persephone breathed tears trickling down her cheeks "Thank you"

"Why-" Frollo asked bemused

"She's carrying your child and your push nearly killed it!" I yelled furious

"No-" He shook his head

"Yes!" I snapped

"Persephone?" Frollo looked confused at her

"It's true Claude; you're going to be a father"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for your reviews! There will be one more chapter after this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Persephone**_

* * *

I was curled in a tight ball with the sheets over my head. Under here in my peaceful, warm chambers I felt safe.

But I had told Esmeralda to lock her door, she had urged me to do the same but I knew I couldn't. I was a wife and should welcome my husband if he came. If, that was the question, Frollo had locked himself in his study the moment I had told him about the baby.

As if my thoughts had reached him my door swung open.

I froze under the sheets, hearing clattering and thuds coming from Frollo's direction. The sheets were pulled back and Frollo climbed into bed beside me.

"Wife"

"Frollo"

Frollo wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead lightly.

"I apologise for pushing you" Frollo breathed

"Have you been drinking?" I asked shocked as the smell of alcohol filled my nostrils

"I had two glasses, but news of this…" Frollo rested his hand on my stomach

He looked lost, his grey eyes were bewildered. I gently reached up and rested my hand on his cheek, his grey eyes looked deep into my own.

"It's just a baby" I whispered

"Yes you're right. Our baby. No one will hurt our baby" Frollo smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around me before falling fast asleep.

I exhaled.

* * *

"Persephone" Frollo brought me from my dream of a little baby girl with blonde curls and grey eyes.

I groaned in protest and Frollo laughed.

"Persephone I have some news about Esmeralda"

I sat bolt upright

"I understand if you no longer want her living with us when the baby comes, but I spoke to the Archdeacon and he has agreed to let her live in the church" I said hastily my curls obscuring my vision.

Frollo stood in the doorway; he looked cool and a little smug. My heart clenched in fear, something was wrong.

"My dear, I'm afraid that would not do" Frollo said slowly a gleam of malice in his eyes

"What?" I whispered

"She's a gypsy, she would simply try to escape" Frollo soothed as if he was speaking to a child

"No-"

"And she has been found guilty of witchcraft again. I'm sorry she has betrayed your months of hard work but the maid found a gypsy talisman in her chambers" Frollo smiled softly, he looked pleased with himself.

"What are you saying?"

"Esmeralda has been sentenced to be hung for her crimes"

I froze. No, he couldn't do this! I wouldn't let him!

"No Frollo you can't! She's not a witch!" I cried

"My encounter with her last night whilst you were out proved otherwise. She tried to curse me, that is why I had to resort to violent means-"

"No you're lying! You made this up so you could be rid of her!" I screamed tears starting to pour down my cheeks.

"Persephone you're hysterical and making quite cruel comments about my conduct" Frollo snapped

"Yes I'm hysterical you're going to hang my friend!" I yelled

"Please she's a gypsy" Frollo snickered

"That doesn't stop her from being my friend" I replied coldly

Frollo looked away from my hurt expression. This clearly wasn't going as he had hoped.

"Enough of this, she is not your friend. I am your husband, you have my child in your belly, and you will accept this" He said almost indifferently

"No I won't she's innocent!" I screamed trying to get him to hear my sense

"Calm yourself, you will upset the baby" Frollo softly as if I was a wounded animal

"Please Frollo listen to me-" I cried desperate

"No Persephone, I listened to you last time regarding this gypsy and we have gained nothing from her presence here. It's time you accepted that I am right about these matters"

"No I won't let you get away with this"

Frollo glowered at my refusal before his expression became impassive again.

"Just as I anticipated, that is why you are going to remain here until nightfall when the gypsy is dead. I'm sorry but I will have to lock you in here"

"No Frollo!" I yelled as he swung the door shut

I heard him lock the door.

"No Frollo! Please let me out! Don't do this!"

I banged my fists frantically on the solid wooden door.

"FROLLO!" I screamed hysterically

"Please no" I sobbed before sinking to the floor, my body shaking with horror and grief. "Please help us" I whispered to the empty chamber.

* * *

It was hours later.

I had pulled on my light blue dress to stop myself from shivering. But I realised I was trembling when neither the dress nor the sheets could ease the shaking.

How could Frollo do this?

How could I have let this happen? This was all my fault, I should have thought about Frollo's reaction before allowing myself to become pregnant.

I was such a fool.

And now Esmeralda would pay for my foolishness.

My fist lightly tapped on the door, occasionally I would cry for help but no one would answer. My tears had ceased and now I just stared blankly at the wall.

Suddenly the lock clicked. I stood up quickly and pulled hard on the handle, it swung open.

I faced an empty corridor, I grinned before lifting my skirts and sprinting down the staircase.

* * *

_**Frollo**_

* * *

"I always thought a rope would look lovely around your neck" I grinned at Esmeralda who was glaring furiously at me.

A crowd had gathered to watch her hang, and once again there were several shouts of protests.

_"She's innocent!" "You spared her before" "Where is Persephone!"_

I began to recite Esmeralda's sentence.

The crowd thickened and the cries of disbelief increased.

"Any last words gypsy?" I smirked

"You harm Persephone and I will haunt you, you monster!" She snarled before spitting in my face.

I wiped her spittle from my face.

"Burn in hell" I hissed for only her ears "I'll take good care of Persephone, just think if only you had opened your legs, you wouldn't be stood here now"

I turned back to the crowd.

"For justice! For Paris! And for her own salvation, I send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

"Nooo!" A cry sounded.

Quasimodo was scaling down Notre Dame.

"She's innocent!" He yelled reaching the platform.

"Capture him" I snapped to the guards irritated at this interuption.

A struggle took place but somehow my guards got Quasimodo under control, after he knocked five of them to the ground.

"What are you doing boy?" I snapped as one of my guards hit the hunchback on the side of the head, bringing him to his knees.

"Aiding a gypsy is punishable by death and lucky for you I already have the rope ready" I snarled "String him up beside the gypsy! If he loves her so much, he can burn with her in hell!"

"No!" Esmeralda screamed as Quasimodo was tied up beside her.

"Quite!" I yelled

The crowd hushed.

I turned surprised that they had obeyed but then I realised it was not for me.

Persephone was making her way through the crowd, which was parting for her. She reached the platform her breath rapid and her blue eyes wide with alarm.

"No Claude, they're innocent-"

"Enough Persephone, they are guilty and have been found so by the law" I hissed and signalled to one of my guards who swiftly grabbed hold of her.

"No please-" She squeaked

"Be quite woman!" I snapped and marched toward her "I swear Persephone if you weren't carrying my child I would hang you with them!" I hissed in her ear.

Persephone flinched and tears began to fall down her soft cheeks.

"Now you will watch your friends hang and maybe you will final realise who is in control"

"No Claude, please! I'm begging you!"

I ignored her hysterical pleas and walked toward the lever.

"No you can't!"

I turned and witnessed it was taking two of my guards to hold onto Persephone, she was writhing and screaming desperately.

I put my hand on the lever with Persephone's screams ringing in my ears.

"NOOOO!" Persephone screamed

I pulled the lever.

Esmeralda and Quasimodo dropped.

I heard a thud behind me, Persephone had fainted.


	21. Final Chapter

**7 months later**

* * *

_**Frollo**_

* * *

Persephone was heavily pregnant with my child.

Well I only knew that from the few glimpses I got of her. She refused to speak to me and I had given up months ago trying to coax her to.

She never sang, sketched or even went to church anymore.

What had I done?

* * *

I recalled the last time she spoke to me. I had brought her home after she had fainted on the platform.

_"Persephone" I whispered softly_

_Her eyes fluttered open._

_She quickly scrambled away from me._

_"Get away from me you monster!" She screamed_

_"Persephone, please I-" I started and reached out for her._

_Persephone flinched away from my hand._

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled "Don't ever touch me again, you murderer!"_

Those were her last words to me.

* * *

"Good morning Persephone"

Her blue eyes stared back blankly at me.

"The baby won't be long now" I said as she stared indifferently at me.

Her blank stare was unnerving.

"Maybe we could give them a brother or sister?" I suggested

Anger ignited in those blue eyes. She gripped her utensils tightly and I saw her physical begin to tremble with rage.

"If you think you will come anywhere near me again, you're mistaken" She hissed

"Finally she speaks"

Persephone stood up as quickly as she could in her state.

"I had to endure you coming me when you desired another, I had to endure the times you actually desired me, did you have any idea how heart-breaking that was? One minute you wanted me the next you wanted her!"

"It wasn't like that"

"Oh really! I may have obeyed my duty as your wife then, but I will never let you near me again!"

Persephone stormed toward the door.

"I won't need your permission, Persephone" I said quietly

She turned back to me and fixed me with a horrified stare.

"Then you truly are a monster"

* * *

**4 months ago**

I had instructed the Archdeacon to visit her as Persephone's refusal to do anything worried me, she was like a shell of the woman I'd married. I hoped he could draw my Persephone back out.

"I only managed to persuade her to eat for the sake of the child" I said to a stern faced Archdeacon

"Persephone will be traumatised Frollo, you should have expected that considering she watched you kill her friends"

I opened Persephone's door. She was sat on the edge of her bed in only her nightdress, her golden hair hanging over her shoulder in a loose plait. Those beautiful blue eyes stared emptily at the wall.

The Archdeacon shot me a horrified look.

"Persephone, my child" He said softly

"Hello Archdeacon" Persephone whispered

It had been so long since she spoke, I gasped surprised.

"Perhaps you should leave us Frollo"

"Of course" I mumbled

I closed the door but listened intently at the key hole.

"Persephone, Frollo has told me you're not very well"

"Everyone is dead" I heard her reply

"Persephone-"

"Father, mother, Esmeralda and Q-Q-Quasi. Everyone is dead and it's all my fault. E-Everyone is dead" She sobbed

I walked away from her heartbroken sobs, knowing that I was the one who had broken her.

* * *

"Sir, your wife-"

"What has she delievered the child?" I asked quickly

"She was trying to, Sir. But she was too weak and gave up" The guard said nervously

"What are you saying?" I snapped

"The doctor sent me, he said you need to come immediately"

"Is my wife alive?" I shouted

"Yes but she's very weak"

It was a blur getting to Persephone, but an ear-splitting scream shattered through my thoughts.

"Persephone!" I cried and pushed through the door

Persephone was laid back in bed, her blonde curls sticking to her sweat slick forehead. No!

Josephine had hold of her hand.

"Persephone dear you need to keep going" Josephine said softly

"I can't" She sobbed

"Judge Frollo, your wife is very weak. You need to decide who you wish to save; I can only save one of them. Your child or your wife" The doctor said calmly to me

I looked at him alarmed.

I walked over to Persephone, she looked so fragile.

"What do you want"? She sobbed

"Now listen to me Persephone! You will deliver this child, I won't- I can't lose you" I said sternly

Her blue eyes stared into mine.

"I can't, Claude I'm too weak" She said hoarsly

"Nonsence you're stronger than this, now pull yourself together!"

Persephone nodded weakly

"She will try again!" I snapped to the doctor

Persephone grabbed hold of my hand and looked determined at me.

"Now Madame Frolllo, I need you to give me one big push"

I closed my eyes as Persephone's scream filled the air.

"That's it, just a little more!"

There was several more screams before finally the sound of my child's cries echoed around the room.

"You did it Persephone!" I cried and kissed her forehead "Thank you"

"It's a boy" The doctor said handing a sobbing Persephone a little bundle.

I had a son.

"Our son" Persephone whispered before smiling for the first time in months.

"Look what we did Persephone" I said softly

"Yes…we…" Persephone said before her head collapsed forward.

"Persephone!" I cried as the doctor rushed over

Persephone was limp, her eyelids quivering.

"Oh no" He hissed

"What's wrong with her!" I roared

"Josephine take the baby" The doctor instructed

"Persephone, no!" I cried

"Judge Frollo, your wife is very ill, I need you to step away so I can save her life"

Persephone laid there, as still as a corpse. But her chest was still moving. I tightened my grip on one of her delicate hands, she was so cold.

"No Persephone you can't die on me! Fix her, she can't leave me! Not after all the wrong I have done her!"

Tears filled my eyes.

I loved her.

* * *

**The End**

_I know, will Persephone live or not? Well if you really want to know post a review, I have a sequal planned but will only publish it if my readers want it. If not you'll have to decide for yourself!_

_Thank you for your kind reviews, and for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
